A Careers Fight: The 100th Quarter Quell
by Fire breathing WolfCats
Summary: The pitter patter of unlikely feet chasing a prey unreal. A career chasing a career. Will your tribute survive the tangled web of lies the capitol creates or will they pay the price.********* SYOT CLOSED*********
1. Chapter 1

President's pov-

President Rose paced around the small dressing room; she practiced the speech in her mind over and over again. She looked in the mirror and looked at her lavender printed skin and dark electric blue eyes. She smiled this was her first quarter quell and she was so excited, she has been waiting for this since she was first sworn in as president. Rose heard the announcer call for her and she rushed in towards the podium. Her dress was a dark lavender color with hues of blue and gray in the mix. She wore a lavender- gray orchid in her dark purple blue hair that fell in a waterfall bun.

"Hello, everyone" she shouted, she waved to the crowd and she heard the roar of the crowd. She heard the soft clacking of shoes and saw a small capitol female. She handed President Rose a small wooden box and she reached in.

"To show that even the strongest tributes aren't safe" said President Rose

"All the twenty-four tributes shall be careers" she said with a squeak, she swiftly walked towards the side and a tear fell as the crowd roared.

Please make your characters have flaws and the tribute form will be on my profile..

Tribute form:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Second option for district:

Appearance:

Personality (Be Detailed):

History (Very Detailed)-

Strengths(4x)-

Weakness (Please go with the strengths)(4x)-

Weapon-

Reaping outfit-

Chariot outfit-

Interview outfit-

Skill shown to gamemakers-

Alliance-

Career-

Arena strategy-

Any idea how they should die-

Why should they win-

Token-


	2. District 1 (pt1)

District One (pt.1)-

**Poise La Rue POV-**

Poise looked at the trainer with a fierce ferocity of her dark green eyes. She lifted her rapier and lunged, the trainer tucked and rolled down. She hit Poises legs, but Poise jumped she pushed her rapier down and she held on for support. The trainer lifted up and pushed back her auburn brown hair back. Poise quickly grabbed her rapier and parried the trainers attack, she knocked down the trainer's rapier and she smiled.

"Now that's how you win" she said with a chuckle, she threw her rapier at the trainer and hopped off.

"Opal, Dazzle, Sparkle" she screeched for her wannabe's, she saw the three blondes quickly jog towards her.

"Here's your water Poise" said Opal; she tossed her queen her water she smiled for praise. Poise smiled a little, she loved the way these girls seemed to worship her every step. She shooed them away when she saw her sister Desire making her way towards. Poise never understood her sister she was twenty-two and was chasing after muscular eighteen year olds. Her sister flicked back her dark brown hair back and watched the boys swoon her.

"Desire, please lets go" poise pleaded her older sibling to follow her. Poise gave up and headed home with the wannabes following closely behind her. She went through the marble white doors of her mansion and went straight to her room. Opal and Dazzle quickly put on her nice soft peach blush and put on her dark ruby red lipstick. Sparkle grabbed a curling iron and went straight to it; she started curling Poise's golden brown locks. Once the three females finished, she raced to her closet and grabbed a nice dark maroon fishtail dress she went straight to her wedges and walked out amongst the girls.

"Doesn't someone look cute" called a soft but menacing tone; Poise looked behind her and saw Desire.

"I waited for you and called for you" she said with a hiss to her tone.

"Well you didn't wait long enough" said her sister

"Okay and I care why" said Poise; she heard some of the girls snicker. Desire closed without giving her dagger eyes. Poise felt a shiver go up her spine. She held her composer in front of the girls and they headed to the town square

**Posey Jones POV-**

Posey loved the smell of flowers and loved the smell of the world, the way the trees dance and how the wind seemed to talk. Posey never minded to be thought of weird or strange or delusional. She felt comfortable in her own skin. Posey whistled and her small Persian cat Risotto, his fluffy gray pelt glowed white in the sunlight. She kissed his forehead and the two head down the stairs. Posey meet her mother in the kitchen she had her soft blonde hair back in a bun and her father waited on the plush mink couch. His velvety brown skin seems to gleam in the sunlight.

Posey looks into Risottos eyes" Risotto you are so funny" said Posey with a giggle.

"Posey please stop talking to that damn cat and get some friends" screamed her frazzled mother.

"Hera, please" shouted her father, Posey knew she didn't want to be in this battle. Risotto and Posey headed for the stairs and went back into her room. Posey remembered the nights when her mother tried to make her watch her hunger games. She finally did and watched as her mother killed innocent kids. The final came and vines were entangling her mother. She cut down all of them using her daggers and she encountered a district four female "Calypso Maid" she seem too came from the same ordeal. She had wrap lines covering her skin with laves and thorns in her hair. She trusteed towards my mother and got her trident bearing down on her neck. My mother started to stab her to death. The girl fell with a thud and worse thing came her mother kicked the body away and flicked district four off. Posey was horrified, it was already too late she knew how to a dagger and could flick and hit a target ten feet away with her eyes closed. Posey wished she could get rid of it but she couldn't, she went to her closet and grabbed a light yellow party dress that stopped at her knees and a white belt. She put light brown blush on her light skin and brushed her hair trying to untangle her dark brown-black hair. She patted Risotto lightly and headed to the town square.

**Regale Foreman POV-**

She woke with a yawn, she looked and saw her boyfriend Chains lying beside her.

"Chains, Chains" she shrieked she pushed the male on the floor and he woke with surprise.

"Holy Crap" she shouted he only had his boxers on and he grabbed his khaki pants and dress shirt and he quickly went to her window and dived rolled to the ground. She rushed towards the window and blew him a kiss. Chains caught it and slapped it on his cheek lightly and he continued to rush home. Regale loved him to death and hope he would forgive her when she volunteers for the games today. Her mother came to her room and kissed Regale's cheek.

"Goodbye honey" said her mother soothingly; she patted her raven black hair back.

"Goodbye Mrs. Mayor" said Regale she giggled and then pushed back her child like behavior. She was left alone until her best friend Jewel, strolled into the room.

"Hello, Regale she said with a smile"

"Hey there Jewel"

"He was here wasn't he" said Jewel with a smirk

"Maybe" said Regale with a smile, she looked at the dress her father bought her while he was in the capitol. She was given a white dress that stop mid-thigh with a skinny beige string belt and the dress was sprinkled with gold flecks and wore black flats.

"You look hot" called Jewel the two friends head to the reaping with excitement.

**Diamond Montagle POV-**

Diamond looked at the small tribute that was in front of her; she lifted her sword and stabbed the female tribute. Diamond smiled and was woken up by the rays of sunlight.

"Ugh, it was only a dream" said Diamond with displease, she went to her bathroom and washed her dirt away. She tried to brush her long blonde hair. She went back to her room and slipped on a denim dress she made herself with diamonds that covered the hem of her dress. Diamond walked out of her trying to ignore the smell of vomit and booze. Her parents were alcoholics and never paid her any attention. Diamond was going to volunteer to show that she wasn't invisible. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of toast and saw her father on the couch sleeping. That means her mother was stalking around she hated her parents drunk. She left her house and headed to the town square and seemed to be filled with excitement.

**Reaping- **

The escort came into view she wore a dress that seemed to be made of moonstone. The stones gave a small pale purple-pink light that gleamed with glee. She wore a train that started at her midsection that was covered with feathers.

"Hello District One" she said in a proud voice "Aren't you guys so excited for this quell" she seem to love the attention from the hoots and holler. Posey felt alone without Risotto, she saw the angry glares of the other female tributes. She felt flustered and seemed to be consumed by the evil. Poise saw a sixteen year old girl seeming to hyperventilate.

"I hope that loser doesn't get chosen" she thought to herself she started to scream and holler. Regale and Jewel gossiped and chatted while the video played out. Diamond came late but she strolled in, look at all of these ugly females. I'm the most beautiful one here and they all know it. She imagined herself getting the crown and the blood that will be shed on her hands. The escort finally came towards the female bowl and a girl shouted I volunteer before she even picked up a slip of paper.

The female went to the stage and grabbed the mike "Im Poise La Rue" she said. The escort reached into the bowl again and two females volunteered at the same time. Then three more females' volunteered they ran and started to tussle against each other. Their dresses torn and ripped apart. Regale had a scratch mark over her cheek and her lipstick messed up. Diamond had her hair undone and a few diamonds missing.

"Well here are the next two tributes "Regale Foreman and Diamond Montagle" said the escort. The other three females where taken away and the escort grabbed another slip of paper.

"Posey Jones" shouted the escort, Posey had a stream of tears but she knew she was going to win. But no one volunteered for her she was stuck. She heard snickers and heard a few comments "She talks to her cat", she's crazy. She graced the stage and couldn't help but try to put a smile on.

"These are the four females of district one" said the escort with a smile "Now on to the Males" said the escort

**Srry, if it was too long and srry for the long update and i have a poll for you guys to try out**


	3. District 1 (pt2)

District One (pt.2)-

**Chains Tieler POV-**

Chains awoken to the feeling of shaking and someone quietly saying "Chains, Chains", he woke up on the floor and saw Regale with wide eyes staring at her.

"Holy Crap" Chains shouted he was in dark blue boxers with small whale monograms on it. He grabbed his thin khaki pants and dark gray dress shirt and he ran towards her window. He looked down at the ground and decided to dive roll. The sandy grass broke his fall and he rose up quickly. He turned around and saw Regale step out, she blew him a kiss and he smiled. Chains caught it and lightly slapped his face and he rushed towards his house. His nice dark gray home came into view; he looked at his rope ladder he used to escape into the night to see Regale. He quickly moved up towards the top and saw that no one was in there. His parents were very religious and would kick him out if they ever found out he wasn't a virgin. He changed out the clothes he had on and grabbed a yellow dress shirt with white pin stripes and khaki pants. Chains moved down the stairs and saw a couple of bibles and crosses everywhere.

"Hello, Chains" Chains feels Goosebumps raise on his arm, my mother turned around. She had her dark brown hair pulled back and wore a thin stain white shirt.

"Hello mother" said Chains with a tremble in his voice he tried to put on a façade to hide his guilt. He felt his hand tremble and could see his mother trying to read him.

"After the reaping you will be living with your grandfather" she had a glaze going over eyes, she looked like she was holding back tears.

"Why" shouted Chains he hated his grandfather, he was war obsessed past career.

"I know what you did and I hope you're happy with the decision you made" said his mother coldly

"What going to hell, well it'll be better than living under your little finger" said Chains angrily. He ran out the door and tried to push the thoughts away.

**Glint Daniels POV-**

The sound of swords clanging brought excitement to Glints eyes as he moved towards the target. He held the biggest mace ever his dirty blonde bangs obstructed his view. Glint blew the hair out of his face and threw the 20lb. mace. The mace flew with the sound of wind blowing behind it, the mace landed in the target and obliterating the dummy with ease.

"Ha-ha" said Glint with excitement, he looked at the mentor and saw him roll his eyes.

"What's wrong you whore" shouted Glint; he rushed towards the instructor with anger filling his veins. He balled up his fist and all hell broke loose. Glint punched the male instructor in the face he heard the buzz of tazzers and he rushed off towards the training center door.

Glint made it to his house and was excited to make it to his room and grab his reaping outfit. He threw on a white dress shirt with a black vest and black khaki pants and a silver tie. He looked excitedly in the mirror. He headed down towards the stairs and was brought to the slap of his life. Glint fell and looked to see his older brother; he had a glare that was brought by the hatred. Glint was fostered into his brother's care after his mother died of cancer.

"Dummy, I heard what you did to that instructor" said his brother, he held his fist up and smiled" Look at you, you're pathetic" said his brother with a smug smile. Glint held back his tears, if he cried his brother would torture him forever. He rose up and his brother put his fist away, Glint quickly hit him in the stomach and ran out the door to the reaping.

**Armani Benz POV- **

Armani looked at the arena around him, the tall grass seems to sway in the breeze and he could see lions far off in the distance. He looked to his left and right both of the tributes from twelve. He decided to go after the female since females are always the weakest. The gong rang and he turned off the plate. He rushed his way towards her and jumped onto her back. This girl from twelve had icy white skin with hair as black as coal. Armani reached for a small rock that was next to his side and she started to scream" Please, please I'm only twelve". He raised the rock up and bludgeoned her head. Armani felt happy one tribute down and then he was woken.

"Armani, Armani" shouted his little sister Gucci she pushed back her sun bleached blonde hair.

"What is it Gucci" shouted Armani, he ruffled his dark brown hair and rose up his muscled abdomen and chest bared. He threw Gucci mover and rushed to his closet he grabbed a nice plaid dress shirt with a white sweater and beige khaki pants. He went down the stairs and saw his mother eating a bagel. He grabbed a bagel and quickly ate it, Gucci came down the stairs, and she wore a long black dress with red roses printed on it. The two siblings headed to the reaping with excitement filling the two of them up.

**Suitor Morrison POV- **

Suitor rose out of the bed with the sunlight shooting through the soft crème curtains. Suitor saw his little Australian Shepard Jade; she was a dirty beige color and had the most beautiful blue and green eyes.

"Hellow, Jaddy" he cooed, Suitor's family has been here since district one was first established. He rose out of his bed and heard the window open and walked in his girlfriend Glory. She had on a short purple dress with lilac prints on it. Suitor came towards her and kissed her head,

"I'll be right back" he said, Suitor made his way towards his closet and grabbed a soft golden box. Suitor gave Glory the box and she opened it, she pulled out a small golden chain with a ruby at the end. Glory rushed her way and kissed him continually. He brushed her away and she went out the window and waited for him outside. Suitor grabbed a suit and he headed down the door. The small couple went towards the reaping stage.

Reaping-

The escort came onto the stage and she looked absolutely radiant. The soft light seems to make her skin look even better.

"Hello District One" she said in a proud voice "Aren't you guys so excited for this quell" she seem to love the attention from the hoots and holler. Chains couldn't help but not hoot and holler the battle between the good and evil was too controlling. The first female volunteer was rushed on stage. Glint looked to the sound of yelling and screaming and saw the females fighting. Glint couldn't help but get a little excited from the fight himself. The next two tributes were placed on stage. Chains looked up and saw Regale up on the stage, he couldn't lose someone else. The next female was up and she had no volunteers which was very strange. The escort went up to the male's side and four males shouted they volunteer. The four males made their way towards the front.

"What's are your names" asked the escort

"Chains Tieler"

"Glint Daniels"

"Armani Benz"

"Suitor Morrison"

"These are the male tributes for district one" said the escort with a flashing smile


	4. District 2 (pt1)

_**Hey guys...**_

_**I hoe you all liked the reapings your about to read right now. I actually had a dream about all of these tributes and i based these reaping after my dream i had after i read the tribute forms. Sorry I'm weird and i know it but i hope i did good and now time for the poll results**_

_**1st place (Ruined City, 5 votes)**_

_**2nd place(Towers , 3 votes)**_

_**3rd place( Ocean, 2 votes)**_

_**4th place( Island, Steepes, Cold desert, Wetland, Marsh)**_

_**I may or may not puck the ruined city as our arena but i have another on up my sleeve I think you all will enjoy, When it comes to that time **_

_**Time to read now...**_

District 2(pt.1)-

**Selina Stonewell POV**-

Selina often thought of the flesh eating virus that would take the lives of two-hundred people in her district. Selina's father was eaten alive they took him away and Selina had been befallen to being sick. The virus rushed up her a cut she got in her arm and it was amputated. That was four years ago.

Selina rose from her feather bed and went towards the mirror; she grabbed the light orange comb with her left arm. She combed her dark brown hair and she looked at the numb that was her arm now. Selina knew she was ugly; she had an angel like angular jar with thing pink lips and soft brown eyes. She remembered when she was often courted by many guys and was the life of the party. Ever since her accident she was often excluded even from her group of her friends. Selina put light pink lip-gloss on and some mascara. She slithered on her a dark purple dress that stopped at her upper thigh and some black tights, she headed down the stairs and was stopped by her mother.

"Hello Selina" she said quietly, she still looked sullen and couldn't look her in the face. Selina noticed that her mother always looked at her arm and look sad.

"This is for you" she handed Selina a golden charm bracelet, Selina looked at the charm and her mother slid it on. Selina smiled and hugged her mother; she slid from her arm and headed towards the town square.

**Moira Delaney POV**-

Moira looked into the eyes of the female she was facing; she held up her sword and lunged. The female blocked her attack and Moira swipe kicked her, but the female was too fast and swiftly jumped over her attack. The female pushed the hilt of her sword in Moira chest and she feel back. Moira was stunned and she was stunned the girl gave her a smirk.

"What was that for you dog" she shouted towards the female, she blew some of her strawberry hair back. The instructor ran towards the two girls, Moira had her hands in fist. She stood up and rushed her way towards the girl, she was held back by two peacekeepers.

"That was a cheap shot Sofia" Moira said with her teeth bared

"But it surely knocked you down" said Sofia with a twist of her black hair.

"Moira you won't always win this is just practice" said the instructor

"I'll always win it's my destiny"

"It can't always be that way" cooed Sofia she swiftly walked off with some female with light brown hair that reached her back and smiled back at her . Moira struggled against the peacekeepers but was retained and she walked out of the training center. She walked towards her home and went straight up the stairs. She fixed her makeup and cleaned up her hair. Moira grabbed a floor length pink dress with a tight sparkly bodice and placed on a stiff skirt, she sauntered towards the reaping saying goodbye to her two parents.

**Circe Kron POV** –

The sound of screams filled the house and the sound of stabbing was heard down the hall. Circe was sound asleep when she heard the screams. She hid in a small chest that lay at the foot of her bed; she slipped in and lifted the chest lid a bit. The small wooden door opened in her room and she saw a wild eyed crazy man, he clutched a small blade in his hand and seems to become upset to find no one in the room. He leaves the room and she hears the front door close, she comes out of the room and calls for her mother, No answer. Circe calls for her father no answer. She looks around the house and fids their bodies mutilated with her sisters and older brother Jason. She fell to the ground and cried her eyes out. Circe suddenly stopped crying she recognized the demon that killed her family the recent victor Vincent Charwell. She vowed from that day to train so she can kill every career she can get her hands on.

Circe was awoken the slaughtering of her family has reached its seventh year and this was the year she was going to kill. It was normal for her to kill; she killed three people for no reason. She waved to her friend Sofia who was sword fighting some girl with strawberry hair. I can't wait to get my hands on her little neck thought Circe. She went towards the back of the gym and got herself ready for the reaping. Circe grabbed a black shirt with a white skull on it with long black pants and grabbed a pair of black combat boots. She smiled at the thought of killing some more people on her way to the town square.

**Jinx Satan Corset Blade Whisper Moonlight POV**-

Jinx looked at the picture of her two parents on their mantel; she gripped the frame tightly and ripped it to shreds. She laughed quietly to herself; she grabbed a butcher knife from parent's kitchen and walked towards her parent's room. She opened the door slowly and saw the couple silently asleep. Jinx always hated the way her parents were always happy and cheerful, it made her nauseas thinking about it. She slithered in their room and gripped the knife; she came upon her father's sleeping form and stabbed him straight in the neck. The blood spread everywhere. Her mother was starting to stir; Jinx lunged her and stabbed her between the eyes. A sickening smile formed and she ran out the house and headed to woods. The frosty night brought harmony to her, she twirled with glee. She heard a snap of a twig and she was brought to the ground. The feeling of venom entered into her neck and she saw a human form quickly run away. The venom burned her lungs, veins and especially her heart. She convulsed and felt sleep take over her eyelids. She awoke to the sound of birds and she felt cold, her skin perfectly smooth and flawless and her dark red hair seemed perfectly curled and smooth. She felt strengthen and strong she looked at her house. She started to squat and she lunged her way towards the house. In one swift swoop she was there, she was a vampire and she liked the idea.

Jinx had become a creature of the night just only six months ago, she grabbed a hell bunny black busby dress she smiled at it. She walked towards the reaping and was greeted by a group of people she knew.

**Reaping**-

The escort came out and he seemed very dull this year, he wore a muted gray and white three piece suit. He turned to the video and everyone dozed off except for Jinx. She couldn't wait for the thought of feasting on her kills in the arena. She watched the video and the sound of chatter filled the quietness. Circe was chatting to a potential murder victim she watched her coolly checking for her weaknesses. She became off topic and imagined the victor's crown that would sit on her head. Selina felt awful, but that was about to change she was going to volunteer and show that she wasn't a needy little wimp. She saw the looks of some of the females and decided to flick them off. The video ended and Moira was excited. The escort made his way towards the reaping stage and four hands shot up before he could grab a slip. The four females made their way towards the front and each carried a smile on their face.

"Whats your names" asked the escort very slowly

"Selina Stonewell"

"Moira Delaney"

"Jinx Satan Corset Blade Whisper Moonlight"

"Circe Kron"

"These are the female tributes for this year" the escort said very dully

"I guess it's time for the males" the escort said, he moved towards the males bowl.

_**Review please...**_


	5. District 2 (pt2)

Hey, I have a poll up..

Also, sorry if these reapings weren't as good as last time i was hoped up on painkillers since I broke my leg

District Two(pt.2)-

**Onyx Levesque POV-**

I watch as my older brother Mason stealthy moves through the dark shadows that cover the huge red wood trees. The soft prickled grass, the smell of sap and a deep thick fog covers the feast. His brother broke from the careers when it came down to the final ten, the ten tributes where both from one, one from two, two from four and one from ten, one from three and two from eight and one from six. The feast for this year was the best of all. The announcer said for these games we shall have a weapon unseen since the take over from the capitol. Mason watched as the sun started to break from the clouds and shine on five small pistols. In the distance the girl from three sprang she rushed for the item but was easily taken down by the girl from one. The female from one sliced up her body into pieces and smiled. She grabbed two pistols and ran for her life, Mason expected the area and saw no one around. He threw his body forward and move quickly towards the table. That's when he saw it the boy from four held a harpoon and launched in his direction. The smooth shiny gray blazed hit his skin and pierced his heart and he laid dead.

"See honey" said his mother she seemed excited from watching her first born die right before her eyes.

"Mason's mistake was keeping his guard down and going to that silly feast" said his mother with a smile. Onyx knew he was the jewel in his mother's eye and loved the attention. He was the youngest and was the only one living in the house. His older brother mason died in the 98th hunger games, his older brother Geo became a wretched peacekeeper, his older brother Viktor died in the games as well. Onyx was the only one destined for the games and was ready to get ready. His mother asked him for one more practice in the back. His mother was the only tribute known to survive the games on sponsorship only. She was amazingly beautiful and his dad snagged a good one. He grabbed his halberd and he faced the dummy in front of him, Onyx launched himself and sliced the dummy up and down and was happy when it sliced into parts.

"That was excellent honey" his mother cried she was smiling and rushed towards her son. Onyx hugged his mother and threw the weapon down; he headed inside to get ready.

Onyx grabbed a dark grey suit and grabbed a matching tie, his brother Geo was in his uniform and escorted his little brother to the reaping.

**Flint Jamieson POV-**

Flint looked in front of him at his brothers victors crown, the crown was silver and small gems were encrusted into the crown. His brother was the winner of the 99th hunger games and he could never stop bragging about it. This made Flint sick, he often felt alone and always was independent. Since that winning his parents barley pay attention to him, he called for his pet terrier Quartz. The little dog barked and waged his stubby tail excitedly.

"Aren't you excited" said Flint cooing, he grabbed the dog and headed for a walk.

The sun was bright and the birds where chirping in the tall dogwood trees. Flint was wearing a dark maroon dress shirt with black dress pants and a black vest. He loved being in nature and felt like he could almost hear it speaking.

"Hello there" said a squeaky female voice; Flint spun around and saw his girlfriend Opal. She had dark curly blonde hair with soft hazel eyes and pale skin with a dusting of freckles. Flint rushed towards her and kissed her soft pink lips.

"Hello Quartz" said Opal she leaned down and patted the dog's head, the couple head back to his home and drops off the dog.

"So are you volunteering" asked Opal nervous

"Never" said Flint, he grabs her hand and they head down the cobblestone path to the town square.

**Titan Redtide POV**-

Titan looks at the small fish in a small bowl he kept; he stared at the fish and blinks his eyes twice quickly. The fish quickly hits the bowl back and forth over and over again. The golden-orange fish floats to the top and lies dead.

"Ha, I'm getting a hang of this" thought Titan to himself. He often thought of his powers as a curse instead of a gift. His parents use to be capitolties and they moved here to get away from the rebellion. His great uncle was the great president snow. Titan often felt disgusted and he still hates him, the president Snow died he was happy. Titan was upset that he wasn't the one to bring that _bastards _life down. Anyway he was going to take his revenge on the capitol and he was ready for that arena he was going to enter in, titan's parents died from the rebel leaders but he was spared for being so young. Titan grabbed a white dress shirt with a light gray suit jacket and beige dress pants. He headed towards the town square with a excited smile on his face.

**Wesson Benelli POV-**

The sound of sirens and the feeling of heated pressure filled the house to the brink. Wesson rose with sweat falling down his back the window of his was broken open and a peacekeeper entered into the room. The peacekeeper had his sister in his arms and grabbed him and they headed out towards the step ladder. The peacekeeper set his sister down and she grabbed onto Wesson's hand.

"Where's my parents" shouted Wesson, the peacekeepers ignored him, he silently listened to their conversations.

"These two kids need to be put in an orphanage" said a petite female peacekeeper. The orphanages in district three were horrible and Wesson knew that. He grabbed his sisters' hand and the two kids ran out of the district. Wesson had been through so much, foraging for food getting attacked by animals and surviving in the woods. He finally made it to district two when he was ten. He got a job at the training center and he started to make a name for himself.

_Seven years later-_

Wesson was now seventeen and he was polishing the weapons that were used for the day. He made enough money for him and his sister to survive and they were content with it, he headed out the door and made his way towards his small two room home. His little sister Macy strolled in she was brushing her wavy brown hair back.

"Hello Macy" said Wesson, he hugged his sister and went to grab a outfit to wear this year. He grabbed a skin tight brown shirt that showed off his pecks and abs and dark blue jeans. He grabbed Macy's hand and they strolled towards the town square.

**Reaping-**

The escort came out and he seemed very dull this year, he wore a muted gray and white three piece suit. He turned to the video and everyone dozed off, Wesson saw a couple girls giving him the call me signal and blowing kisses at him. Wesson thought they were crazy and would never want a guy like him; he looked in the family wing and saw Macy waving to him. Flint was staring wide eyed at Opal she blew him a kiss and he blew one back. Onyx looked and counted all the girls he dated in the past month fifteen. He was looking for a girl he could take when he comes back from the arena. Titan stared at the video and when it ended he was really excited. The escorted made his way towards the girls bowl and four hands shot up. The four females took the stage. He made his towards the boy's side and only two hands shot up. The two males ran their way towards the front and looked excited.

"Im Onyx Levesque" he said grabbing the mic from the escort.

"Im Titan Redtide" said the next boy, the esoct went to the bowl and grabbed two slips of paper.

"Please come forward Flint Jamison and Wesson Benelli" the escort said dully. The two males made their way towards the front when crying was heard and Wesson saw Macy fall to the ground.


	6. District 4(pt1)

Hey, guys Im on my last day of painkillers Yay!

I have a website with all the tributes on it, check out my profile and pm me so i can make it better

I have the poll results here...

1st- Diamond Montgle

2nd- Posey Jones

3rd- Poise La Rue

4th- Chains Tieler

District Four(pt.1)

**Kaia Everwood's POV-**

Kaia Everwood opened the white wooden widows and brought her head out the window. The smell of sea water and salt brought a smile on her face; she grabbed short athletic shorts and a thin gray tee. Kaia meet her older brother Finn at the door of his mansion. Her brother won the 95th hunger games and their life for right now seemed very perfect. The siblings headed towards the training center and heard the bustling of last preparations. Finn headed towards the knives station and Kaia headed towards the spear station. She waved to a few of her guy friends and that's when Simon slid in beside her.

"Doesn't your hair look great" said Simon with a chuckle, when the friends were younger Simon cut a few inches of her dark blonde hair.

"Yes, better than that hair cut you gave me" said Kaia with a chuckle she lifted a spear up and threw the spear. The smooth gray object seems to fly through the air it hit the target in the abdomen.

"Awesome" said Simon he flicked his sandy blonde hair back and smiled at her. Simon waved good-bye and Finn rushed in beside her,

"We need to get to the reaping early" said Finn; he grabbed her wrist and the two siblings rushed home. Finn went straight to his room to change for the reaping. Kaia's Grandfather Jackson was the mayor of district four and would be retiring from his job today. Kaia swiftly ran towards her room, she grabbed a light blue sheer dress with silver eye liner and her grandmothers silver pendant necklace. She strolled down the stairs and her family waited for her. The family head towards the town square to the reaping.

**Freya Roslyn POV-**

She watches as her little brother Danton, watches the games from last year. It came to the bloody final two and the boy from twelve and the boy from two were brawling. Freya hated people hurting each other and the way the games would end in a bloody final two, she jumped a little when the cannon went off. She begged her brother to stop yelling but she was too passive aggressive for her brother to stop. She finally begged him to stop and he headed up the stairs grumbling about getting ready. Freya grabbed a soft white mini dress with light pink and blue flowers printed on the dress. She placed on a pearl necklace and placed on her pink ballet flats. Freya jumped when Danton knocked on the door.

"Come on stupid" her little brother shouted, she followed and looked in her father's study. Her fathers was always working and seem to never come out of his study, he was busily writing his newest novel. She gave a small smile and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey Freya, I may volunteer this year" said her little brother Danton, she was a little afraid of her brother. She walked behind her brother when he was shouting and telling her best way to behead a female tribute.

**Marina Del Ray Pov-**

Marina was swimming through the clear blue sea that bordered the white sandy beaches of district four. She was picking up sea shells and pieces of coral. Since she moved from the great country of Italy, she found district four the perfect place ever. The smell of the sea and the soft winds that blow over the district, she rose out of the water. She was beautiful she had long dark brown hair with a soft tan with bluish gray eyes. Her father was transferred her since the anchovy factories were all closing down. Marina has always had a happy life; tears were coming back to her eyes. She pushed her thoughts and feelings of home away and went back to what she was doing. She often would push away her thoughts and feelings away. She often would push away her feelings. She moved to from the beach and walked towards her big beach bungalow mansion. She went through the house and she grabbed a tight greenish-bluish dress, she headed towards the town square.

**Jade Nguyen POV-**

Jade moves silently, she can see her prime target a very vicious mafia team" The Fins". They're known for killing young babies, she silently glides over the building tops. She slides out a sheath blade and it gleams in the dim sunlight. That's when she leaped she stabs the knife down the mafia leaders back. The blood streams down and covers her arms and legs. She hears him scream and shout and she delivers a final blow, Jade smiles and heads back to her home. When jade makes it to her small apartment she finds an envelope and takes the money out. Jade has become a professional assassin, her parents where ones as well but she felt strong enough to leave. She heads to her closet and takes out a pair of black pants, a white t-shirt and combat boots. She feels energize after wiping the blood off and heads towards the reaping stage.

**Reaping- **

Kaia waited up on the front of the stage, she already discussed with her parents. Her grandfather was down by the front and her grandfather rose. She dozed off a little and was awoken by the shout of the female escort. This year the escort had on a very tight lime green skirt with painted scales on her legs and arms and she wore a lime green bra. She was smiling and she walked towards the females section. She called out "Marina Del Ray" Kaia saw a very beautiful and sweet girl crying on her way towards the front. Kaia shouted "I volunteer" and she made her way towards the front. Jade watched as the two females graced the stage. Another girl named "Freya Roslyn" grace the stage a tear fell down slowly. Jade thought these two were pathetic and she shouted "I volunteer". She made it up the stage and screamed "I'm Jade Nguyen" she smiled and they were ushered off to the justice building.


	7. District 4(pt2)

**Hey, guys I went to the Anime Convention and it was amazing..**

**Also, I had a hard time with being sarcastic because i never have been sarcastic.**

**I hope i did your characters well...**

**One last thing I have a poll up so please vote for me **

**Thanks...**

District Four(pt.2)

**Pontus Reef POV-**

Pontus kisses his mother good-bye as he places the seaweed rolls fresh from the oven on the counter. His mother was successful baker in district four. His father had a very successful fisherman company and was the richest next to the _Del Ray_ family from Italy. He rushes towards the training center, Pontus walks through and looks at all the weapons and future victors busily train for one last time. He watched as some of the male's eye him down. Pontus was never the one to train and never had interest being victor, his sister on the other hand Marina has been training since she turned six. Marina was busy learning a new way to behead a tribute.

"Marina, Marina" Pontus shouted "Mom wants you come get home" Marina made her way towards him and he watched her flee towards the sea-green mansion they lived in, Pontus headed towards the beach and he saw his girlfriend Sandy. He waved to her and he stripped off his cargo shorts and light gray tee. Sandy rushed towards him and rubbed her hand down his tan six pack abs, he kissed her light tan forehead and they walked hand in hand to the ocean.

Sandy grabs the couples surf boards and they rush into the clear blue sea, Pontus paddles the cold water flicking in his shaggy blonde hair. He makes it towards the wave and rides the breeze hits his face and he slides into the sandy beach. Pontus sees Marina Del Ray quickly leaving and he heard the gong ring. Pontus didn't want to be late; he kissed Sandy on the cheek and rushed towards the town square.

**Drew Silvergrass POV-**

Drew shuffled amongst the wooden shelves in the bait shop that his parents own. He was dusting off the shelves and cleaning the counter to get ready for customers after the reaping. Drew usually was at till midnight since many people fish after the reaping. He closed up the shop and a young petite female walked through the door.

"Is the store closed yet" said the female she brushed back her dark brown hair.

"No the sign in the front closed meant open" said Drew with a chuckle and she gave a sneer and walked through the door. Drew always loved to be sarcastic but he could serious when needed be. He turned the lights off and headed towards his home. He finally made it home and his little brother Ravine was playing outside with his little sister Lanay. Lanay and Ravine have always looked up to him, Lanay was wearing a thin purple dress and Drew rushed up the stairs and looked through his closet. He finally found a tan short sleeve dress shirt with brown slacks and brown dress shoes. He brushed his short brown hair and headed down the stairs; he grabbed a Band-Aid and covered his cut over his eye. He walked off and meets up with his best friends Krystal and Ryden. Krystal was beautiful and Drew couldn't help but have a crush on her, she smelled like angel food cake and had light brown hair. The three friends laughed and joked on their way towards the reaping to see the future victors.

**Macen Bluesand POV-**

Macen swims through the clear blue ocean and saw Marina Del Ray walking towards home. Macen already took her virginity and she only has been in district four for a month, he swam towards the mainland and flicked water out of his short blonde hair. He stretches in the sand and lets the warm sun soak into his skin.

"Gay, Faggot" shouted some muscular males who were kicking sand at him. Macen felt anger pump through his lightly tanned muscles and he started to count to ten. He felt a sensation of calmness flood down his body like a waterfall. He grabbed his bag and headed for his home in the middle-class part of town.

Macen finally reached home and rushed towards his room laid on his bed was a skin tight sea-green dress shirt with a beige bowtie and beige dress pants. Macen walked down the stairs and kissed his older sisters cheek and headed out the door, he walked hearing more taunts from the guys that surrounded him. A horrible tsunami destroyed half of district four and his parents died in the dangerous waves. His older sister from then on has been his rock and has been taking care of him since then. Macen hated how everyone made assumptions of him; he was the biggest player in school. He slept with six girls and dated three girls at once and they still don't know about it, he felt alone and useless. Macen tried to push his thoughts as he walked towards the reaping.

**Connor Thompson POV-**

Connor rises silently to sound of his parents yelling at each other down the hall in their bedroom. His parents were on the path of a divorce and they argued every night.

He slowly makes his way towards their room and was confronted by his mother.

"Do you know what time it is" she said surprised, she brushed back her dark blonde hair.

"Does it look like I have a watch" he said sarcastically, he looked at his bare wrist and chuckled with his parents carrying a surprised look.

"Can you guys please be quiet" he said with frustration, he moved towards his room and crawled under his cover for a peaceful rest.

Connor awoke to the sound of blue jays and the sunlight filtering through his window. He looked at his side drawer and saw the picture of his older sister Sierra. Connor really loved his sister and a pang of guilt seems to hit his chest and a tear feel. He held the tears in and went to take a shower to wash the feelings away. Connor returned from his soothing warm shower and found a nice navy blue silk suit on his bed. He always hated when he was told what to do, he grabbed a pair of baggy jeans that was starting to sag and a nice stained up dark blue t-shirt. He quickly left his house and rushed towards the town square to see who these capitol idiots will wear this year.

**Reaping-**

Pontus was soaking wet his hair falling in his eyes and the water slowly flowing down his soft tanned abs. He signed in and waited amongst the other eighteen year olds. Most of the teens were wearing suits and tie and Pontus was out of place and he didn't care. He waved towards his girlfriend Sandy. The elderly mayor started his speech and Pontus feel silently to listen to his words. Macen looked around and could feel dirty looks from all the guys. In the distant he heard some snickers and some very inappropriate statements that left a pang in his heart. He saw the escort and felt very relieved when he saw the female tributes grace the stage. Macen knew he was going to show these haters whose boss; he was going to volunteer and come out a victor. Drew was waiting along with the other seventeen year olds and he saw the female tributes make their way towards the front of the stage, some of the females were cute especially Marina. He felt bad for the girl when she was crying. Connor was disgusted by how the escort was dressed she looked like little mermaid with a radiation problem. She came towards the males bowl and two hands shot up automatically. One boysrushed on stage and he looked relieved to be on stage. The escort grabbed a slip of paper and called out "Drew Silvergrass" he made his way towards the front.

The escort reached for a name "Pontus Reef" she shouted. Pontus made his way towards the front and a male shouted "I volunteer".

"No" said Pontus

"Why, not"

"Because no one's going to die for me" he said with a snarl and the boy steeped back. The escort grabbed another name "Connor Thompson" she shouted. He rolled his eyes and climbed towards the stage, the escort looked at him up and down.

"Nice outfit" she chuckled

"Nice look fish face" said Connor some people chuckled in the crowd and the escort asked for the volunteers names.

"I'm Macen Bluesand"

**Please Read and Review...**


	8. TrainRides(D1-D2) Females

**Hey guys I hope y'all like this**** chapt****er**** sorry I skipped goodbyes they will be mentioned more within the story as it goes on**

_**Train Rides Girls (D1-D2):**_

District 1-

Poise sat on the small golden armchair and stared around the small train cart. The walks were a faint beige color with flecks of gold embedded into the walls, there were lacy beige curtains and the carpet of the floor were a dark crimson red. The various couches and armchairs were either a deep gold or soft red. The rest of the females were released from the sliding train door. Poise flicked her flared blonde hair and sat staring at the daring and gorgeous three girls that were sprawled out in the small train cart. Poise twirled the silver locket her father gave her and kissed the heart faintly. Posey headed towards the window and looked out.

"Risotto" Posey screeched, the sly little kitty hide amongst the rubble and bushes. She waved and blew a kiss, most of the girls rushed towards the window.

"Oh a Kittttty" shouted Regale with excitement she pulled back her dark blonde bangs. Regale brushed the wrinkles out of her dress, Diamond look with disgust and decided to work on an alliance with Poise. She often saw this ditsy blonde become a killer and knew she could use her for her own advancement to the finals.

"Poise, Poise" called Diamond she slipped her diamond encrusted necklace back into her shirt. Poise made her way towards Diamond and they strolled into the dinning cart. Diamond saw the winners of the 49th, 90th and 95th hunger games laughing and sipping on coffee. She came towards an empty table and sat while Poise came and sat in front of her.

"Poise I was wondering if we were on the same side" said Diamond

"Yes, I suppose"

"Well, I was wondering if you could be in an alliance with me to kill off those two idiots" said Diamond looking around slowly.

"Yes, they are useless they'll be as strong as me" said Poise she smiled a plan seemed to be brewing in her head.

"They'll never be as strong _US_said Diamond she smiled and the two girls shook heads and agreed to the events that will unfold. Poise rose from the girls meeting, a plan started to turn in her mind. Poise thought, Diamond tried to manipulate me and that she was going to kill her on the first night of the games.

Regale and Posey laughed and talked boys and what life was about in district one.

"Posey, would you like to be in an alliance with Chains and I" said Regale with glee. Posey felt struck and quickly shook her head yes and Regale gave a really big smile. The girls grew quiet when Poise strolled in her dark green eyes seem to show a happy expression. Regale rose out of the plush couch and headed to the bedrooms in the next cart over. Poise quickly sat on the small couch next to Posey and Posey felt very uncomfortable.

"Hello Posey" said Poise with a cooing tone

"Hey"

"I overheard you two little conversation and I just want to say you two will be bloodbath for sure" said Poise quickly, Posey felt sweat prickle from her scalp.

"Your alliance isn't really strong, but if come with Diamond and me then you'll make it to the final three" said Poise with a smile. Posey thought the plan over and could only think about Risotto.

"If you don't agree you'll be my first target" said Poise with seriousness in her tone.

"Okay" said Posey very quietly, she slowly wiped the sweat beading on her forehead.

"I though you would see it my way" said Poise she smiled "I want you to continue your alliance with Regale" said Poise

"Why" said Posey quickly

"Because on the first night light a fire when the fallen rise on the screen and Diamond and I will head on our way towards your location" said Poise.

"Alright" said Posey, she saw Poise rise and smile towards the way Regale went. Posey felt dirty and a wave of emotion washed itself over her. She wished Risotto could come back and she pet his fluffy gray fur. She looked out the window with guilt forming over her total being and all she could do was cry.

District 2-

Selina slowly made her way towards the couch and was sprawled all over the couch. The soft plushness made her swiftly go into sleep and she drifted into a somewhat pleasant dream. Moira found a disgust that a female is sleeping while there was guest around. Many people in her year of school would call her queen Moira. She fumbled with the emerald pendent she was given to by her parents. She still couldn't believe she let Sofia get that cheap shot. She crossed her legs and she straightened her long pink dress.

Jinx slid in and sat in the corner the feeling of having a strong advantage. She flicked her dark red hair out of her eyes and eyed her competition. She saw the female with the missing arm sleeping soundly "A easy meal" she thought to herself. She moved her vision towards Moira who was still fuming over the cheap shot Sofia gave her, she then saw the last girl who entered in Circe.

"You are very beautiful" said Moira with a proud expression

"Why, Thank you" said Jinx with an ounce of her charm. She could see Moria was hooked and it was time to reel her in.

"Well, I can see that I have some competition here" said Jinx looking at the two girls. Circe looks up with delight and could sense a plan brewing between the three girls.

"I feel that we should get rid of those district one ditzy girls" said Circe.

"I feel the same as well" said Moira she gave a sly smile and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, we should form an alliance within their alliance and take them out one by one" said Jinx with a small smile.

"Also we should get rid of miss disability over here" said Jinx the girls stared at Selina sleeping soundly.

"I agree" said Circe; she stared at Moira who shook her head in agreement. The girls continued to talk about how to get rid of poor Selina and kill off the rest of the tributes in their future alliance.

**Read and Review...**


	9. TrainRides(D1-D2) Males

_**Hey, guys Spring break is here and I maybe able to update at least two chapters a day and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter...**_

_**Train Rides Boys (D1-D2):**_

The smell of fresh cut strawberries, champagne and cologne filled the small train cart. Chains popped the buttons of his yellow dress shirt and his soft lightly tanned abs were exposed. He lies on the golden brown couch and spread his body over it. Armani gazed over the fool that was Chains Tieler. He felt that he could manipulate and use him to his advantage. Chains formulated a plan of action on how he could capture this fool.

"Hello Chains" said Armani he pushed his hair behind his ears and gave a small smile.

"Hello Armani" said Chains with a smile and pushed his dark brown hair back.

"How are you going to kill Regale in the finale" said Armani

"Regale and I agreed on doing what Katniss and Petta did" he said sadly, Chains couldn't help but feel the pain that he caused his parents. He fondled with the silver band ring his grandfather gave him before he left.

"You're going to play the lovers card" said Armani with a sneer.

"Yes, well what do you think is best" said Chains with a surprised look.

"I feel you should kill her off soon and come join the real careers" said Armani he gave a smug and walked off toward the diner cart. Chains felt confused and struck with emotion, he started to rethink the plan he had with Regale. He remembered the last couple that tried to become two victors they were snuffed out first. He watched as the district ten couple was sleeping in green grove meadow. A demon mutt made completely of fire started a fire and it killed them instantly. Chains didn't want Regale to die and HE defiantly didn't want to die as well, he keeps fighting with the thoughts and finally decided to take a nap and think this over.

Glint smooths his shaggy blonde hair and head towards the diner cart; he looks and sees Suitor Morrison sipping on a glass of champagne. Glint has always found suitor really tough and endearing in a manly kind of way. He saw Suitor wave towards him and he sauntered towards the small two seated table. The table was a dark ivory color and seemed to bloom with flowers and marble wines spilled over the sides.

"Hello Glint" said Suitor he flicked his dark black hair back and gave a small smile. There was awkwardness that filled the space they left in the room.

"So, how's Glory" said Glint with a small blush, he moved his blonde hair back and smiled.

"She's fine and is very sweet" said Suitor he went all starry eyed at the name of his girlfriend.

"Yea she really is sweet, even when I was dating her" said Glint he felt really angry and really upset. He had lost the beautiful and sweet Glory six months ago. Glint was told he was too dark and sadistic for her to handle so she left and went with Suitor. He actually was in love with her and it shattered his heart. He couldn't help but look in Suitor's eyes and feel the need to strangle him. Glint rose and knocked a few dishes out of his frustration and ran towards the rooming carts.

District 2-

Wesson slowly moved through the train cart and sat on a much muted white armchair and twiddled with his thumbs. Wesson was very upset that his sister was taken to an orphanage until he came back from his horror. He stared and looked at the small dagger the size of a key chain around his neck. He heard the door slide open and wiped his tears away, so the other couldn't see that he may be weak. Onyx slid in he blew his black hair back and smiled.

"Isn't everyone excited for the games" he said excitedly he jumped on the edge of the couch and flipped landing on the other couch. Wesson couldn't help but stare at the marvel that Onyx was showing about the games. Onyx continued to flip and was starting to show off a bit too much for Wesson to handle he walked towards the restrooms and decided to set up camp there. Tide stalked off from the commotion and turned the reaping's on, he slowly saw Onyx relax and the district one females graced the stage.

"Aren't they some beauties" said Tide his eyes perked up when Poise's face appeared. Onyx looked dreamily into Posey's face he couldn't help but stare at her for multiples of times. Flint walked up with his terrier's collar sized to fit his wrist. He smiled when he saw the reaping of one passed by.

"Vain snobs all that keeps district one alive" said a Flint he flicked his dark blonde hair as the others continued to marvel at the girls from one.

**Read and Review…**


	10. TrainRides(D4) Males and Females

_**Hey guys, Happy April Fool's Day... Everyone**_

_**Train Rides Boys and Girls (District four):**_

Girls-

Marina lay sprawled out on the sea green sofa she felt tremors sprang over her spine and she continued to weep. Mascara runs down her cheeks and she fells a tap on her shoulder. When Marina rose up she saw Freya. The small petite female grabbed onto Marinas hand and pulled her towards one of the small rooms.

Kaia looked around the small train cart; it had pale blue walls with green glittery printed fish. The small armchairs or couches were a soft sea green to dark kelp green. The floor was a dark flushed blue and there were soft green drinks on the dining room table. Kaia watched as Freya dragged pretty Maria towards one of the capitols bedrooms. She often contemplated over the idea that Marina was bloodbath chow for sure. She looked at Jade who was moving very silently over towards the corner and sat silently staring. Kaia toyed with her grandmother's silver pendant that she was given. Jade stared at her completion the two sweetest girls in the entire district would die by her hands or of a very sly and clever opponent. She stared at her Cheshire cat charm she was given so long ago before she escaped from her home and continued her parents work. She watched as Kaia turned the T.V. on and watched the tributes from two graced the stage.

"Dog chow" she shouted, the girl with the missing arm and could tell she was going to fail. She smirked this girl was going to die at her hands and Jade could only imagine it.

Marina sat on the leopard printed bed and felt the mascara start to cake up her thin light tan cheeks. Freya went and grabbed a wipe from the small bathroom and came and slid on the small round bed. She started to wipe the makeup off and Marina started to smile.

"My friend worked so hard on this and now it's ruined" she said with a giggle, Freya smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay to cry sometimes" said Freya she tossed her dark brown hair back.

"I appreciate the help" said Marina; she brushed back her dark black back.

"Would you like to be in an alliance together" asked Marina, she felt shocked by her answer and quickly covered her mouth. Freya contemplated the idea and thought yes, she wanted to team with someone nice.

"Yes" said Freya she smiled and continued to help with putting mascara on Marina.

Boys-

Pontus twirled his pooka shell necklace and still could feel the soft lips of his future wife Sandy. Pontus drifted into the memory, he was lying on the small couch and his family just left. His sister Marina said she'd hope I'd come back so I can show her my killer moves from the finale two battle. Sandy strolled in afterwards and he finalized her ring, it was a beautiful diamond shaped shell. She was crying a little but he grabbed her hand and stood on one knee.

"Would you like to be the future Mrs. Reef" he said with a small smile, she screamed and grabbed his face and kissed it. Sandy was taken away and he was sent to sit on the train towards his doom. Pontus slipped away from his memory. He watched as the rest of the district four boys graced the train. Connor quickly made his way past the rest of the fools who are only in to win. He really didn't care if he won or not he wasn't going to play with the capitol and there power hungry ways. He watched as the rest of the males power the TV and watch as they watched the district two reaping's.

"Idiots" thought Connor he couldn't help but watch how some people where prepared to get ready for their death from volunteering. He only wanted to get off the train. The soft clacking of shoes and their fished dress escort came in. Connor rolled his eyes as she eyed him up and down. He kind of chuckled at the joke he made at her and she walked right by the tributes.

Macen looked around the room and saw the tributes from his district; he was the only one brave enough to go into the games. Maen hasheard of Connor and many say he's a real jerk until you get to know him. Pontus o the other hand was said to have never trained but was also free spirited. Macen then settled on Drew who was said to be nice and he headed towards him.

"Hello Drew, I'm Macen" he said quickly, he eyed him down and Drew gave him a small smile.

"Hello, what do you want" he asked, Drew knew what the question that was coming.

"I decided to accept you as an ally in these games" said Macen with an ounce of confidence. Drew gave a smug smile and couldn't help but appreciate his confidence. He thought over it and decide to accept the offer.

"Sure" said Drew, the two males continued with their plans for the upcoming bloodbath.

**Read and Review...**


	11. Chariot Rides

**Hey guys hope you like the chapter and I looked over all the chariot outfits and I wrote the outfits that i thought were appropriate and the best...**

**Chariot Rides-**

Regale danced in her dress for this year's games, she was dressed like a queen. She wore a dark ivy green bodice with golden laced flowers and her skirt was huge and puffed out. The bottom of her dress was ivy green as well with golden printed flowers. She carried a golden sceptered with a diamond on the top. Diamond waltzed in and wore a very pretty pink queen dress as well she had black printed flowers on the skirt part of her dress and her curly hair was loosed. Diamond stared at Regale and gave a smug smile and walked off. Regale felt upset until Posey strolled in she was wearing a soft beige undertone with a dark chocolate lace over the skirt her abdomen was shown and she only wore a beige and chocolate colored bra with puffy beige sleeves that reached her wrist.

"Hey Regale, you look gorgeous" said Posey weakly she twirled in her dress and the two friends headed up towards the chariots.

Suitor wore a chain suit completely made of diamonds and wore a huge white and silver top hat. He looked good the white contrasted with his dark black hair and made him pop more. Chains was pulling up his tie when he wore a suit completely made of golden chains. The suit wrapped tightly around his body and he loved how it showed off his abs, he wore a tight gold shorts that stop mid-thigh. Chains rushed out the door to greet his girlfriend who waited by.

"Chains" shouted Regale the heavy dress pulled on her arms, but she didn't care. Chains rushed over and lifted her off the ground and kissed her continuously. The couple giggled and talked while Posey was kind of pushed to the side. Poise arrived in a soft pastel blue ball gown, she wore her hair in a bun and a huge diamond graced her head. Diamond walked towards her and the two females chatted and Posey was pulled by Diamond.

"Posey how's the plan coming along" she asked quickly

"I don't think I can do this"

"You better or off with your head" said Poise, Posey quickly ran off while Poise eyed her down.

Suitor stood on the chariot and waited for the female to stand beside him. He looked around and saw the tributes from four and two talking amongst themselves. Armani wore a chained suit that was painted with emeralds. He looked around to find the true careers but that would have to wait until after the bloodbath. He decided to stand in his chariot and wait for it to begin.

Selina strolled out of the dressing room with a peacekeeper uniform; she held a gun in her left hand. The shoulder pads where heavy and she looked very awkward with her missing limb. The designer begged her to wear a prosthetic arm but advised not to but she wished she had. Ever since the train rides she felt far away from her fellow female tributes. She turned and watched as they walked through the door; the three girls looked beautiful as always. Jinx had her hair perfectly curled and it flowed down her back she wore the helmet and held the gun proudly. Circe had her long brown hair lay straight in front of her and her black v-neck on the uniform was clean and cut straight. Moria seemed to twirl her gun around and smiled when she caught sight of Selina looking at her. The three girls went towards the district four girls who were busily talking amongst each other.

Onyx loved the outfit he was wearing, they were wearing gladiator outfits. They wore black tight loincloths that went to the sides with black helmets and their abs was even more defined with a splash of golden oil. Everyone carried a black shield with gold trimming and a gold C on the front with black spears. Onyx was excited and rushed out of dressing room to show all the girls his body. He started to flip and throw his spear to get everyone's attention. Onyx saw no one was looking and decided to stick with the chariot for a while. Glint looked around at his new competition and decides to find a good alliance before the chariots took off. He finally found a good tribute and moved towards him. Flint watched as a district one male in a very showing outfit graced towards him.

"Hello, I'm Glint"

"Hello, I'm Flint" he said quickly, he needs an ally and this may be his only chance to get one.

"I think me and you should be allies" said Glint, he looked around and watched to make sure no one was looking.

"I don't know, I've never really seen your skill"

"Well you can tomorrow when we train" said Glint quickly; he couldn't lose an opportunity to get an ally.

"I'll think about it" said Flint; he rushed past him towards his chariot and stood beside Selina. Glint moved formulating a plan for him to impress his new alliance member.

Marina loved her outfit she was dressed like a mythical siren. She wore a tube mermaid dress with a long fishy tail that would fade from light blue to white and she was drenched in pearls. She chatted with Freya and saw three district one tributes in a small tight group. Marina ran up towards the three and shouted "I love your outfit".

The three girls started to shout and scream and twirl around complementing on each other's outfits.

"Your outfit is just beautiful" shouted Posey, she twirled around Freya and chatted her up. Regale was so in tuned with the outfits she didn't see how quiet Chains got.

"Oh, this here is my boyfriend Chains" she said excitedly showing him to the two district four girls.

"He's cute" said Marina she watched as he blushes a little and the two walked off back to their chariot.

Connor walked off from the dressing room wearing golden shorts with bits of seaweed covering his head and sandals. The designer placed golden oil to give them a nice soft tan. He stood amongst the crowded district four tributes. Beads of sweat start to run down his face, because the heat started to rise.

"Is that sweat" asked Kaia, who came closer to inspect him.

"No I'm sweating vodka" he said angrily, he watched her walked off upset and let a grin hang on his face. The bell rung and the tributes were off to their chariots and waited for them to roll out.

District one came out and looked good as usual, many capitol citizens threw roses and hooted and holler. Regale loved the applause and felt a small push from behind her. She looked and saw Diamond and Poise laughing at her.

"Stop messing with me" she said with a scream, anger seemed to pump into her veins and she decided to let loose. Regale leaped and landed on Diamond, they spilled over onto the concrete floor. Regale was biting, scratching and pulling Diamonds blonde hair. Diamond decided to leap and start to pull on her hair tearing at her dress. The capitol citizens went wild over the fight, peacekeepers tore everywhere to pick the girls up and take them away.

District two rolled in, they saw a small bit of the fight until the peacekeepers started to drag them away. Moira was excited after the fight was over. She clocked her gun and she shot three rounds toward the crowd. The citizens were eating her up throwing flowers and screaming out her name that's when a spear was lunged at the capitol. Onyx threw the spear he couldn't control the fact that he wasn't the center of attention. The crowd started to scream for him as well and loved his dangerous antics.

District four arrived last and they tried to outshine the others as well, Marina grabbed her pearl necklace and threw the pearls to the crowd and they were all scrambling for her jewels. They screamed over their beautiful outfits. They were the most standing out of the entire districts. Pontus loved the stuff they were wearing they looked rugged and he felt right at home. Macen stood amongst the girls and saw that the capitol citizens went crazy over the things Marina did.

All the chariots waited by the balcony when the president will come and speak a few words to the tributes. President Rose wore a tight purple dress suit that was showing a lot of cleavage.

"Why hello Panem" she screamed through the mike, the citizens went nuts screaming and shouting her name.

"I just want to say we see the victor in front of us" she slid a piece of her hair back "We want this to be a great games and May the odds be ever in your favor" she said with a smile and walked off while the tributes went to their separate wings.

**Read and review...**


	12. Training Day-1

**Hey, guys sorry If my writing has been bad or dry. I've been very stressed out latley and its hindering my writing so i shall update one more chapter but i will not update again until next week Friday**

** I'm so sorry...**

**I also have a poll for you guys to try out...**

Training Day(1)-

Posey stood in the see through glass elevator and looked at who she was riding with. Poise stood a head taller and seemed to glare at her with dagger eyes. The door opened and Posey strolled out, she felt lost without Regale. The Gamemakers and President told Regale and Diamond they were excused from training until the session with the Gamemakers. Posey saw the two district four girls and she rushed towards them. This year for the training outfit was a skin tight yellow tee with black skin tight athletic pants. Posey and girls decided to show off each other's weapon talent together. Posey went towards the daggers and grab the three largest knives there. She clamped her hand on the knife and threw them. The large knives whizzed through the air and landed in the dummies face. Posey looked sullen after throwing the knives but tried to push the feeling away. The two girls clapped and they went towards the trap section and Freya created a simple pitfall trap. Marina found it very unique and special for her do this; she moved towards the blades section and grabbed a machete. She set up twenty dummies and she went off. Marina chopped down all the heads in twenty seconds flat and not a bead of sweat dropped. Freya and Posey clapped and the three girls sat on a bench to relax.

"I feel you should be in our alliance" said Freya; she turned quickly trying to look at Marina for a response.

"I think you should be" said Marina she brushed her dark brown hair back and smiled.

"I would but can Regale and Chains join" said Posey, she brushed her puffy brown hair.

"Yea, that's fine we could actually make it to the final ten with our alliance. The three girls chatted and Posey looked up to see Poise staring her down.

Poise watched as Posey giggled with the two girls from district four, she often wondered if Posey would keep her end of the deal. Poise looked around for the true careers that waited in the middle of the training center. The careers for this year were Diamond, Armani, Poise, Circe, Glint, Flint, Selina and Poise. They sat staring at each other and Poise tried to break the forming ice between them.

"Hello, I'm true career Poise La Rue" she said proudly she watched as everyone started to listen to her "The other career from district one is Diamond Montagle" Poise said.

"I'm Armani Benz of district one" Armani lay sprawled out with his abs showing and a silly grin on his face.

"I'm Glint Daniels of district one" he said quietly he flicks his dark blonde hair.

"I'm Selina Stonewell from district two and this is Flint Jamison" she said quickly. Selina felt weak amongst these strong and well-muscled careers. Selina pointed to Flint who was sitting cress-cross across from her.

"I'm Circe Kron" she said quickly, she couldn't wait till these games begin half of these fools would die under her hands. Poise felt appointed as leader since no one volunteered to be.

"I feel as leader we should see each other abilities" said Poise

"No, no, no, no, princess I'm leader" said Armani he smiled and flicked his dark brown hair back. Armani looked at Poise who had a smug smile on her face.

"Okay then I says we put each other strengths to the test tomorrow" said Poise "If your man enough" she smiled, Armani returned the gaze and walked off.

Jinx walked off from the rest of the girls in district two and see slid near the Gamemakers balcony to impress them. Jinx had a secret no one yet could figure out. She tried to secrete all the charm she could create from her power within.

"Hello Gamemakers" she said proudly, she watched as their attention moved from their alcohol to her. Jinx decided to show off a little of her power. She looked behind her and saw a dummy in the distance; she reached for a knife and leaped towards the dummy that was twenty feet away and tore it to shreds. Jinx leaped back and watched their mouths agape.

"That was marvelous " said a balding Gamemaker, the Gamemakers started to clap and Jinx walked off. She walked towards her friends when she was graced by the small group of careers.

"Oh Jinx, would you join our alliance" said Poise, she started to jitter and act nervous to the words she said. Jinx could tell that everyone was staring at her and she really liked the feeling.

"No, she staying with us" said Moria she rushed to grab Jinx and they headed away from the small groups of tributes.

Pontus was looking around and found a small pool; he slid his tee off and headed into the deep water. He felt happy to be back in his element and feel the tense knots in his back release. He missed his little sisters and he missed Sandy, but he had to get through the few days in the arena then he shall be crowned victor. He continued to slither in the water and it only brought feelings of home back to him.

Macen and Drew watched as Pontus was swimming and saw the small band of careers fight over the pretty girl from two, it clicked in his head that he needed to gain access to that girl's ability to control. The small alliance walked towards the two girls and Macen saw Titan walk over towards him.

"Hello Macen" he said quickly, he watched Macen's eyes to see a change in them. Macen felt a small cloud fog his eyes slowly; soon he couldn't see anything and felt lost. Macen screamed and screamed he fell down and pounded his fist on the ground. Titan watched as his power was taking over Macen, he smirks he could take gain into this alliance and will soon become leader.

Macen felt the small fog leave from his sight and he felt his breath come in raggedly. His eyes where unfocused and he felt confused and started to crawl on the floor.  
"What did you do" shouted Drew, she went and scooped up Macen who was shaking a little and looked frightened.

"I can cloud people's vision, make them blind at my will" he said proudly

"Well can you please don't do that again" said Macen, who was still trembling.

"I shall be part of your alliance" said Tide, he grinned and walked away from his new alliance.

**Review...**


	13. Training Day-2

Training Day (2)-

Glint feasted on stacks of waffles with warm buttery syrup flowing down the stacks. He bit into the fluffy batter and savors every bite he chews. He finishes up and heads towards the training center to meet up with Flint. He could hear the screams and shouts of the true career pack he was in and scanned the room for Flint. Flint was outside the group and Glint went straight to grab him. He grabbed Flint and brought him towards the swords and grabbed the heaviest sword amongst the many racks.

"So this is your weapon" said Flint with ease, he wiped the sweat off of his brow. His eyes widen as the huge blade was lifted and Glint brought down the weapon with ease and split the dummy in two. Flint was amazed with his power and strength as the two halves of the dummy slid.

"So is our alliance official" said Glint flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Yea man, but what about the others" said Flint narrowing his eyes at the huge group.

"We can discuss after the bloodbath when we take first watch" said Glint. The two boys walk back to the group when Poise was challenging Armani again.

"Well, if your group leader then challenge me in hand to hand combat" said Poise with a sinister smile carving into her lips. Armani stares at the pretty district one girl.

"Okay, doll face sure" said Armani he flashed a lighting white smile and could see Poise shiver under his gaze.

"I'm not a doll and alright" she said she could feel her soft pink cheeks transform to a small rosy red coloration. Poise tried to let down her long blonde; she couldn't have a budding romance with a guy in these games. She tried to get her head to stop swimming with the range of emotions. She tried to push her feelings aside and move towards the combat station to prepare for her battle.

Connor looked around at all the idiots who were training to prepare for their doom. He saw the daggers station and decided to keep up on his skills up. The trainer gave him a big smile she brushed backed a strand of blonde hair.

"Now sweetie just flick your wris"

"No, I just have to flick my leg" said Connor with a groan, he lifted a slender dagger pointed and lightly threw the dagger. The air was slashed through the dagger and it landed in the bull's-eye of the target. Connor smirked when the trainer looked surprised and he stalked off to see the combat battle going on.

Poise dodged and ducked some of Armani's attacks, he was very swift and she couldn't handle his speed. She tucked and rolled when he tried to do a king kong smash. She side swiped his legs and he crumpled like feta, she smirked and rushed towards him. Armani rose up and tried to upper cut her but she pushed his arm back. Poise felt sweat bead down her neck and feel it flowing into her eyes. Armani swooped his leg and finally peg her down a size. He watched as she crumpled withered and lies down. Armani snickered and watched the true careers become wide eyed.

"Hello, I'm Armani Benz your new leader" he smiled and watched as Poise lay sprawled out.

Connors eyes and enjoyed the fight and watched as the strong blonde fall and not get up. He stalks off and heads back towards the daggers and mess with the trainer some more.

Pontus slid back into the pool and felt more relaxed, the small knots forming in the small of back released a little. He reminisced about the ocean, the fish, salt water and the breeze that would always lift at times. He rose out of the water and flicked the dark blonde bangs out of his eyes. Pontus continued to swim to the tension he had away from his mind and body.

Macen and Drew walked around discussing some strategies for the bloodbath and interviews. Titan looked around and spotted his new alliance. He rushed over and saw them moving away quickly, he concentrated really hard and sent another wave towards Macen's sight.

"Ah" he screeched he tried to continue walking but ended up falling out, and started to convulse. Titan ran towards the two and shouted out trying to get their attention.

"Hello there alliance" Titan said with glee, he showed a toothy grin and released his hold on Macen. Macen felt the curling fog remove from his sight.

"What do you want" shouted Drew, he brushed back his rough black hair and shot daggers at Titan.

"Tisk, Tisk" said Titan lightly, he pressed his finger to his lip and gave a small smile.

"I have a little problem with talking back" said Titan "If you two don't listen to me then you're dead for sure" he said quietly. Macen and Drew stared at each other and were perplexed by what he said and they nodded slowly as he continued to talk.

Jade slid amongst the corners in the training center and couldn't help but smile. This year the tributes where the toughest, strongest and the most cunning, Jade looked around and found only one competitor Jinx. Jade imagined killing her and she couldn't wait for the bloodbath to come waiting to kill half of these tributes off. She continued with the thoughts for her first few kills in the bloodbath.


	14. Gamemaker Session Pt1

**Hey, guys enjoy the chapter :)..**

Gamemaker Session(D1):

All the tributes seemed to fidget and look around the room as they waited to show the Gamemakers the power they possessed. Posey looked around nervously at the three alliances she had. She was swimming with guilt, keeping her alliance with Diamond and Poise, the alliance with the district four females and Regale.

"Chains Tieler" shouted an announcer, Chains rose up and made his way through the door. Chains looked around and saw the Gamemakers staring down at him. The Gamemakers all wore dark crimson red robes that seem to cling to their body. Chains felt very nervous he looked around for a crossbow. He finally located the wooden implement and he set up a few dummies on the other side of the gymnasium. Chains hooked the arrow in and stood at a 20 yard line and he took aim. Chains plucked the arrow and the smooth wooden arrow landed in the dummies chest. He continued to pluck three more and two of them landed in the lower abdomen and the other one in the facial region. Chains looked up and saw a few smug smiles and strolled to the exit door.

Poise entered into the room and waved to the Gamemakers who gave a few toothy grins, she grabbed for her rapier. She found a flat target that showed the vital signs of a human. Poise lifted up her rapier and started the stop watch. She pressed her rapier quickly through all of the vital signs and she got excited when she looked up at the clock "0.30" she could have killed anyone in thirty seconds and she loved the idea. The Gamemakers seemed a little off put and they shooed her off to the exit.

Glint strolled in and could see the Gamemakers sipping on soft purple wine chattering a little. Glint whistled and got their attention; he called for an avox and reached for his sword. The woven hilt felt great in his palms and the other avox grabbed another sword and they sparred. Glint rushed forward and clanged his sword with his opponent, the avox blocked and stepped sideways to hit glint with the hilt of his sword. Glint noticed and slid under to watch out for the hit, he brought his hilt down and the avox fell down with a thud. A small woman with a dark purple wig started to clap, Glint gave a grin. He headed out the door and made his way towards the exit door.

Posey strolled in and twirled a little; she twisted her dark curly brown hair and went to look for daggers. Posey set up landing pads and a few dummies for her to show off her skills. Posey went to a small balcony and she leaped, she landed on the pads leaping three to four feet at a time. She threw the daggers and they landed in the chest area. She continued to leap and made it to the final dummy and stabbed its face. Posey looked up at the Gamemakers and they held a stone cold stare at her. Ever since the start of biracial children the capitol has found it harder to accept unlike the rest of the districts. She exited feeling the guilt and her death falling upon her with vengeance.

Armani strolled in; he looked up at the Gamemakers and could see a young assistant give him the flirty wave. He continued to stare at her and gave a small smile and ripped his shirt off. The assistant almost passed out when she saw his abs.

"Are you just going to stand her strip" shouted a balding hunched over Gamemaker. His eyes held a hard stare and Armani went back to what he was doing, he looked for a mace and grabbed a heavy fifteen pound mace. He lifted the mace and threw the weapon over fifteen yards, Armani reached for a twenty pound mace and threw it twenty five yards and hit a dummy square in the head. He smiled at his mace weapon skills and headed out the room.

Regale sat amongst the two other district one tributes left Suitor and Diamond. Regale was sent to her room, she contemplated over the disaster she caused and she felt terrible about what she did. The fight was horrible but she hasn't felt anything like it, she felt powerful and almost god-like for what she did. Regale caught up with Posey over the last few days and was glad to have a really solid alliance. She always felt Posey left something out when she would ask about Poise and Diamond.

"Regale Foreman" the announcers robotic voice called out, she walked past Diamond. She entered into the gym and saw the vast weaponry and deadly tools used by most of the tributes here. Regale looked around and located her throwing stars. She set up a couple of dummies and went towards the ten foot mark, she flicked her wrist and threw the star and landed into the dummies abdomen, she threw another one and it landed into the wall behind the dummy. Regale shuttered a little at what she just did, she flicked again and the throwing star landed in the dummies abdomen. A small buzzing sound ringed and she was off towards the exit door.

Suitor entered in and he looked around for the perfect weapon for him to use. Suitor watched as he grabbed a dagger and he looked up the Gamemakers, they seemed a little tipsy as they watched him. Suitor felt annoyed and displeased by their attitude towards his performance. He was staring at the flat target and aimed his dagger near the heart vital area. He lifted and threw the dagger forward and it landed right in the middle of it, he threw another dagger and landed into the cranial area of the flat target and threw once more and it landed in the abdomen. He heard the buzzer and headed for the exit door with the feeling of relief take over.

Diamond entered and was the last of the district one tributes; she grinned and twirled her blonde curly hair flirty. She smiled when she caught the attention of a few young male Gamemakers. Diamond grabbed a sword and wrapped her strong lightly tan skin hand around the hilt; the sword gleamed on the sword. She set up a few dummies a few yards away and she lifted her sword up. Diamond loved the rush of the air and felt alive as she stabbed the dummy continuously over and over. She felt sweat bead down her neck and she dropped the sword and moved back towards the Gamemakers and watched as they held a smile. She curtsied and headed out of the exit door when the buzzer started to go off.

**Read and review...**


	15. Gamemaker Session Pt2

**Hey guys, I love this chapter and I hope you all love it as well**

**Read and Review guys..**

**Game session (D2):**

Flint flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes and looked at all the tributes left in the room. He couldn't help but feel excited that he may actually win these games. The small silver speaker crackled on to life "District Two Flint Jamison" said the squeaky robotic voice. Flint moved through the door and searched for his special weapon. Flint searched for a whip. He located the lengthy object and grabbed wrist loop. Flint dragged whip and set it up so he can duel with it, he called for an avox. A small petite female came towards him who brought a large dagger, a large stopwatch was used to time. The small female rushed towards him as the clock stop, he tucks and rolled. Flint rose up and moved towards her she flicked her legs and she dodged him. The female flicked her light pink hair and threw her knife at his chest. He flicked the knife away and he smiled. He rushed towards her and flicked the whip at her wrist and dragged her towards the ground. The stop watch came to an end. Flint looked up the stopwatch stopped at "1:30" he smiled only a minute and thirty seconds to defeat a tribute. He looked up as some of the Gamemakers were chattering and he was rushed out.

Moira looked through the gym, she watched as some of the Gamemakers where eating light sandwiches ad sipping on some light burgundy wine. Moira was shuffling through some of the swords and found a very ice light sword. The soft gleam of sword shown from the light and she whistled to gain the Gamemakers attention. They watched her with fierce eyes and she loathed the staring. She found twenty dummies to use. She lined them in zigzag order and started the stopwatch; she rushed through the dummies and cut every one of them up. She felt sweat bead down her neck and she continued to slice and dice the dummies up. She threw the sword down and watched as the Gamemakers clapped a little. The stopwatch read "0.20" she looked behind her as cotton, legs, arms and heads were all cut up and spread all over the floor. She felt elated and smiled as she was ushered through the door.

Onyx was called into the gym and excitement enlightened into his eyes, he watched as the Gamemakers looked him up and down. He was going to gain their attention even from his amazing skills. Onyx looked for his halberd; he grabbed for the smooth small handle and found a few dummies to use. He threw the few halberds and the dummies fell with a bang as he smiled. He looked up they weren't looking at him not even a single glance. He smirked he rushed up and leaped, he tore into the dummies neck with his teeth and continues stabbing the dummies and ripping them to shreds, the fluffy cotton spread around the floor. Onyx looked up a few females in the group held their mouth agape and he left with a huge smile on his face.

Selina slinks into the room; she faces the Gamemakers and gives a small coy smile. She looks around and grabs a few daggers lying around throwing platform. Selina looks straight at the targets and could see pieces of cotton spewed everywhere. She contemplated over what Onyx did during his session; she looked at the dummies placed in front of her. Selina lifted the dagger and she tried to flick the daggers, her missing arm didn't help her with the throwing. She managed to get a few throws in and hit the dummies legs, arms and once in the abdomen. She looked up at the Gamemakers who were only snickering and laughing when she was throwing. Selina was feeling sadness as she made her way through the door.

Titan looked up at all the Gamemakers, they smiled and waved towards him, most of the Gamemakers he knew from visits. Titan looked for his special glove made just for him; he grabbed the deadly weapon and stuck the needles into the glove. He looked at the bull eyes targets and gets his hand a flick. He runs forwards and shoots the glove in the target and shots the five needles off. Titan watched as the slimy purple liquid of poison slide down the walls. The needles made it into the middle perfectly. Titan smiled and stared at the people he hated the most as he made his way out of the gym.

Circe knew she had to impress this people; they were her final ticket besides the interviews to getting sponsors. She focused on the bows and arrows she could use. She grabbed the slivery smooth bow; she flicked the string and felt the strong string. She grabbed four of the silvery arrows and she looked for a few targets. Circe looked around at the different dummies and she ran she flipped and pluck an arrow. The smooth arrow floated in the air and landed in the dummy's face. She ran again and plucks two more arrows as she tucked and rolled. The dummy was stabbed in the abdomen and in the face with her arrows. She shot another arrow and it landed in the nearest wall, she cursed with frustration. Circe smoothed her ruffled up brown hair and felt sweat bead on her forehead; she walked out of the room with frustration.

Wesson looked around at the tributes left from district two; Jinx gave him a flashing white smile. Her teeth were very sharp and looked like cat teeth. She waved him good-bye as he was called out into the gym; he walked in and could see a very elderly Gamemaker sleeping with wine falling from her flask. Wesson tried to whistle to gain some attention but they seemed not notice. Wesson was very quiet but they will notice him so he can return to his sister. He searched and grabbed for two twenty pound spears. He stared at his prime target and released his grip and the spear landed into the dummies abdomen. Wesson smiled and he gripped his other spear, the Gamemakers keep on chattering. He kept his grip on the spear and threw his spear making it barrel into the Gamemakers pen. Unfortunately the force field deflected the spear and shot it back right at him and he dropped to the ground with a shock. He rushed out of the way and made his way towards the exit door.

Jinx calmly walked in as she saw some of the Gamemakers sit up and seem to give a smile. She knew that some of the Gamemakers loved her and she loved the attention. She used every ounce of her charm and wields them to be on her side and watch her every move. Jinx leaps at a good two stories and leaps form the wall to wall. She grabs a few daggers and twists and throws the daggers as she makes her way toward the dummy. The daggers hit the dummy in all the vital areas and most of the Gamemakers clap for joy. Jinx heads out with them begging for more and she sadly waves good bye.


	16. Gamemaker Session Pt3

Hey guys... Another Chapter

**I would read and review...**

Gamemaker Session (D4):

Connor stared across the room at the only tributes left waiting to get evaluated by these mongrels. He suppresses doing an eye roll, when his name was called from the small silver metal box. Connor looked around as some of Gamemakers were sputtering with laughter and spilling their wine. Connor felt anger pulse through him most of these tributes volunteered, he whistled and they all faced him. Connor flicked them off and smiled as they left their mouth agape.

"Mr. Thompson" shouted a small aging Gamemaker, she rose up and tried to look strong.

"Mr. Thompson" he shouted back at her, she still held her gaze and he continued to shoot daggers at her.

"Please show us your skill with a weapon" said the female Gamemaker; she ruffles her powder blue wig.

"Please show off your skill" said Connor; he kind of chuckled at the small female. Connor decided to leave because he didn't want the capitol to make him do a simple score. Connor knew what he could do and didn't need the capitol to tell him what he deserves or what he gets. Connor flicks them off on more time until he starts laughing and heads out of the exit door.

Kaia saunters through the door and stare at the Gamemakers giving her ugly looks and facing her with hatred in their eyes. Kaia made the avox's make an agility course for her to try out. The stopwatch started and she rushed towards the hoop, she twisted through and ran through the weaving poles. Kaia slid through them easily and twisted through another hoop. Kaia felt excited when the stopwatch stops at "0.40" she was skilled and felt excited for the score. Kaia called for another avox and decided to show her combat with knife. A very large male avox came and rushed at her with a surprise attack. Kaia tried to slip through but she was grabbed her arm. She kicked him in the knee and he feel with a thud. Kaia felt trapped she decided to leave with a flick of her hair.

Pontus strolls in and walks towards the fish net section and decides to weave a large fish net. He steadily weaves in and out and tries to bring a completed net to the Gamemakers. Pontus finished the net and grabs a spear. He searches for a fifteen pound spear, he searches for spear and locates it and the spear was smooth and colored silver. Pontus feels excited that he's almost close to seeing sandy again. He throws the spear and it slides from his grasp and landed into the dummies abdomen. Pontus reaches for his trident and launches it as well and breaks the dummies in half. Pontus looked around and watched as the Gamemakers keep drinking and chatter a little. Pontus hears the buzzer ring and he leaves.

Freya heads into the gym and felt sadness wash over her as the Gamemakers looked at her snuffed her away. She decided to quickly show her skills with weaving a fish net and setting traps. Freya weaves in and out. She always tries to show she is well with making traps and nets. Freya quickly made a large fish net and made a simple pit fall trap for her to do. The Gamemakers look at her with astonishment at how fast she could weave and set of the traps in the matter of minutes. Freya continues working until the buzzer rang and she was shipped off to the exit door.

Drew walks through the door and couldn't help but look surprised that some of the Gamemakers were sleeping right in front of him, drew gathered a few dummies up and started to show his skills with a knife. Drew launches three knives while running through the course, he dodges through them and smiles when the knives land in their facial regions. Drew saw a surprised look in their eyes, he decides to use a trident and runs through the dummies once more spearing them and cutting them down. Drew pulled them down and watched as the bodies fall among him, he feels sweat falls down him and a buzzer rang as he heads out of the gym.

Jade slides through the door and shuts the lights off, she could hear the murmur of the Gamemakers rise and she uses her sais she threw the smooth weapons as they landed into the dummies with a thud and they all fall quietly. Jade turns the lights on and the Gamemakers smile from what they saw of the sais in the dummies.

"You did amazing" called a Gamemaker; she quietly sits back down as Jade heads out with a huge smile on her face.

Macen looked around; he was the only tribute left and felt very strained. He always wondered what would happen with Drew and what kind of score he got. Macen was called and he went straight to the gym, Macen went straight to making weapons. He was really good at making bows and arrows. He smoothed a piece of wood and slid down a few arrows for him to use. He used the bow and arrows and plucked the weapon easily and grabbed some throwing stars and finished off the job. He headed out when towards the exit door when the buzzer rang.


	17. Training Scores

**Hey, guys my girlfriend and my sister helped me with finalizing the training scores and I hope that none of you get mad at me for these scores if they are not to your liking...**

**I also want to say if your tribute has a special song then tell me so i can add it into the story...**

**Read and Review Guys...**

Celestia twirled in her finely carved peach colored chair, it glittered like metallic metal. This year she took over her father's job, he became too old for the capitol's taste. She bleached her skin pale lavender blue and had embedded light blue diamonds into her arms and legs. She wore a huge Victorian dress that was pale lavender blue with hues of light green infused into the dress with a huge crown atop of her head. Her light blue hair fell with a roll of curls and flowed like a waterfall and she smirked. Celestia watched as the camera rolled and she faced the screen with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome all of Panem" she said with a smirk of light blue lipstick.

District one's room-

Every one of the district one tributes, stood anxious to see who had the best scores of all. Posey felt guilt over come here and only could think of Risotto, Regale tried to cheer Posey up and they sat together and softly muttered while Chains clings to Regales soft tanned hand and smiles when he stares at his girlfriend. Poise and Diamond stared at the alliance they held together with Posey.

"We're going to kill her right" said Poise with a light smirk she brushes her soft blonde hair back. Diamond almost laughs at the thought of keeping that pathetic thing around for more than a day.

"Yes, right after she helps us" said Diamond with a smile, she watches as Celestia calls off the scores for district one.

"These are the scores for district one" she says with a smirk, the pictures of all the tributes arrive on the screen and the scores arrive underneath the picture.

"Ladies first"

Poise La Rue-9

Posey Reynolds- 9

Regale Foreman- 7

Diamond Montgale- 10

"What lovely scores she said with a thrill in her thin capitol accent and continued to smile.

"Males of district one"

Chains Tieler- 8

Glint Daniels- 10

Suitor Morrison- 9

Armani Benz- 10

Everyone was pleased with their scores, but Posey felt ashamed that maybe she would have only have one more day till she would have to kill a really good girl and her boyfriend.

District two sat quietly and stared at each other and Jinx smirked because her score would be amazing. Flint looked with a smile as his alliance partner came out with a decent score of ten. Moira waited as her score would make or break her in the arena also with sponsors.\

"Here are the scores for the females"

Jinx Satan Corset Blade Whisper Moonlight- 11

Selina Stonewell- 7

Moira Delaney-9

Circe Kron- 10

"Now on to the males"

Onyx Levensque- 10

Flint Jamison- 8

Titan Redtide- 9

Wesson Benelli- 8

Everyone stared at Jinx she loved the attention and she spread out her power of seduction and charm. Everone didn't even seem to be bother with the score she received all they could do was focus on her but Wesson. He snubbed her and she knew he had to be taken down first. Jinx for once was afraid that finally someone knew who she really is.

"Now lastly for my favorite district"

"Ladies of district four enjoy the scores you receive"

Kaia Everwood- 8

Freya Roslyn- 8

Marina Del Ray-9

Jade Nguyen-9

"Now time for the males"

Connor Thompson- 3

Pontus Reef- 10

Drew Silvergrass- 9

Macen Bluesand- 8

Everyone looked down district four didn't do as well as they have in the past. They went all quiet accept for Jade who was excited for the next few days to come.


	18. Interviews

**Hey guys put Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake on repeat during this chapter**

**Alson i made interviews only for the tributes that their creators who actually thought of reviewing**

**Read and Review...**

**Also don't find me racist against Biracial people because i'm Biracial **

Celestia slowly breaths in and out slowly sweat softly beads her forehead and she quickly erases the evidence. This was her first year to do the interviews and she was excited. Her stylist gave her a nice dark purple dress that hit her knee and her hair was dyed purple and was twisted to the side. She was bathed in glitter and her skin was dyed light purple and made her shine.

"You look beautiful" said her stylist, the buzzer rang and she made her way towards the side of the stage. She was continuing her father's style and everything matched her. The interviewer chair was purple with glitter all over and also the tribute chair. She puffed out one heavier sigh and graced he stage with the roar of the crowd and the clapping seemed to get louder as she came closer to her chair. She didn't know whether or not to say a long speech or give a short quick speech. A microphone graced her hand and she looked out in the crowd and saw her father Ceaser.

"Hello all of Panem Celestia Flickerman here" she quickly suck a quick breath in.

"I just want to say thank-you all for accepting me as the new interviewer and I shall make you all proud me" she quickly said and the crowd roared in applause.

All the tributes waited around, most of them tried to place a confident façade and tried to look presentable as possible. Jinx wasn't worried and she knew she would be the main target against all of the true careers who were thirsty for blood. Posey twirled in her beautiful dress, she couldn't shake the thought of Risotto listening to her mother shouting about how stupid and ridiculous she was. She missed his smooth cotton thin fur. Celestia was yacking in her thick capitol accent and that's when her name was called.

"Posey Reynolds" she breathed in and out, she strolled towards her chair and waved a little on her way towards the interview chair. She gave a flashing white smile, feeling a small tremble crawl up her dark tanned skin. Posey twisted her head and watched all the eyes stared down at her with a small smile and stared at Celestia. She almost gave a disgusted look but she keeps her cool, she couldn't help but stare at the glitter that covered her body.

"Posey I can't help but stare in awe at your outfit" said Celestia with a flashing smile. Posey rose and and twisted in her outfit, her stylist gave her a skirt that touched above her knees made of rock. The skirt bunched up and rubies popped in every direction. She wore a tight black long sleeved t-shirt with a deep v-neck that went to the top of the skirt and rubies were placed the shirt. She pulled a thin red ribbon that pushed back her dark brown curly hair and she wore red and black flats. She heard the crowd yell with please at her outfit, but she felt really exposed because she wasn't allowed to a bra.

"Yes, you can see I represent the stones found in our great district" she said with a smile. She felt a cooling sensation wash over her as she watched everyone stare at her.

"I just want to say how is to be of mixed race or biracial it's your preference" she asked quizzing

"Well it's very difficult when no one understands that I have to use African- American people products for my hair and still get sunburns" she said with a chuckle. The capitol seemed a little captivated by her being different.

"I just can't believe a person of mixed race can look as beautiful as you do" she smiled

"Yes, I haven't meet anyone in district one who is of mixed race as me" said Posey with a small smirk

"I heard you had a pet at home" she asked with a quickness in here voice

"Yes, Risotto my cat he's the reason I want to fight and come back to speak to you" said Posey with confidence.

"A cat is the only reason for your strength and determination" asked Celestia

"Well, yea he's my best friend and no one in my district likes me until I meet Regale ad Chains.

"Many people called me crazy or a cat lady" said Posey she felt a tear run down her cheek. She felt a finger brush her soft dark tanned skin and she looked up.

"Bullying is no laughing matter" said Celestia she hugs Posey and the buzzer rang. Posey shuffled her way towards the seats for the tributes to wait and watch their opponent's interviews.

"Chains Tieler" Celestia shouted with a big smile, she watches as he comes out. Chains pump his fists and a few girls in the crowd go crazy and scream. Chains wore a glittering dress jacket it was red and had black trimming. He wore skin tight red pants and tall black boots with a few rubies popping out the sides. He was smiling and he wore a thin red ribbon pushing his dark brown hair back. Chains look around the crowd and stare at the people in the crowd and sits in the glittering seat.

"Someone makes an entrance" said Celestia with a huge smile and she rises to kiss his cheeks.

"So Chains how is it to have a lover in the arena" said Celestia with quickness.

"To me it's freighting, but I can only pray that I and Regale can make it to becoming victors" he said with a confidence that seem to seep through his words.

"Oh you know his strategy has been used many times over" said Celestia with a smug smile.

"I know but it's no strategy, when I come back from this I will ask Regale for her hand in marriage. In the crowd a large woman who seemed to be wearing a pants suit three times too small for her and she claps and many citizens rise as well and clap and say a big awe that last for a few seconds.

"Awe, a marriage but you're so young" said Celestia with a smile.

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams" said Chains he feels himself blushing and Celestia playfully rubs his arm.

"You are just so sweet and cute" she pinches his cheek and the buzzer rings and Chains heads to sit beside Posey.

"Poise La Rue" shouted Celestia, Poise waved and twirled in her dress for the capitol like a runwalk. She wore a long golden dress that fades from light gold to a dark gold the further it got to the bottom. She wore jewels around the rim of her dress and wore a golden belt with her district symbol on it. She wears a golden shawl and she continues to stroll on the stage.

"Ms. La Rue, Ms. La Rue" shouted Celestia, she was getting irritated female who finally arrived.

"What do you want" Poise said curtly to the interviewer, she seemed stun to see the reaction that Celestia gave her on her face.

"It's time for your interview" said Celestia she pulled the female down on the seat and waved towards the crowd.

"I just love your dress" said Celestia, she smiled and couldn't help but watch Poise green eyes shoot daggers.

"So, I heard about your sister Desire" said Celestia

"Yea, my sister is a little ball of fire but she love the games and the capitol styles" she smiled, she felt sullen that everyone asked about her sister and not her.

"So you got a score of nine" said Celestia; she seemed to be running on fumes with this girl.

"Yea, I deserve something higher because I have way better skills than Diamond all the way" said Poise; she had to stay light on her feet trying not to break her alliance.

"Yes, so why didn't you get a higher score" she asked with a smile but seemed a tad annoyed by her.

"I don't know I felt my skills were superb and I could beat anyone who wanted fight" said Posie, she tried to show a vow of confidence. The buzzer rang and she headed towards the seats arranged for the tributes to seat. Celestia called for Glint and he moved towards the interviewer chair. He felt very free in the outfit he showed the entire district. Glint wore a dark gold toga with a strip of light gold in the middle and he wore a belt with a huge sapphire and had a cape sling down his left shoulder with jewels embedded in the ends and was barefoot. Celestia was very open to his outfit and she chuckled when she saw his bare feet.

"I just really could eat you up" she said with a coy smile and she headed towards to hug him.

"So how did it feel when your mother died of cancer" asked Celestia she held a serious to her voice. Glint never thought about his mother since the funeral. Glint was fostered to his brother and his brother has always found him an annoyance and a burden.

"Well, I have always loved my mother and I felt a hole was dug out of my heart when she was taken from me" said Glint; he let a small tear fall.

"I feel a lot of sympathy for you" said Celestia she rubbed the upper part of his arm.

"Yea, it's really hard for me to understand why the world would take her away from me" said Glint, he tried to keep his hard exterior but he broke down and let everything loose. Glint feel to the floor and he cried right there in front of the crowd. The buzzer let off earlier and she graced him towards the seats for the other tributes.

Regale graced the stage after what had happen with the Glint she wanted to make a good impression on the capitol citizens. She wore to stage a dress with emeralds that covered her body. She wore a crown made of emeralds with her skin lightly dyed green. She felt very weird and very hideous. Regale scampered towards the seat and she sat very close towards Celestia. Regale watched as Celestia eyed her up and down and smiled.

"You should be gracious to look like one of us" said Celestia she gave a smirk.

"I do, well I don't find myself beautiful" said Regale; she felt very disgusted and wanted to get off of this topic.

"Well, anyway how is it to have a lover in the games" she asked questioningly

"It's very upsetting to have someone I really love in the games"

"So what would say to the marriage proposal" asked Celestia she bit her lip and giggled

"Duh, I would say yes and would stay with him forever" said Regale, she blushed

"Well, I better be invited" said Celestia, the roar of the crowd screamed from every direction. Regale could feel the glory bathe on her skin.

"Well tell me the details when the wedding comes around" said Celestia, she smiled and Regale left the stage when the buzzer rang.

Armani was sprayed with oil to give him a really good shine to his light tan skin. His stylist decided to play with his strengths and he wore a black bowtie with skin tight black dress pants and leather black shoes. Armani watched as a few girls feel out when they saw him stroll out, he walked around parading showing off his six-pack and he untied his bowtie and threw it out to the crowd. Celestia was getting annoyed with these tributes.

"Hello Mr. Armani Benz" she said with a smile, she brushed his muscular shoulder and shuddered underneath her grasp of them.

"Leave me alone their eating me at the palm of their hands she said with a smile. Celestia was getting very annoyed and handed the mic to him and he grasped it and spoke aloud.

"Hello to all the people of Panem and every capitol citizen" said Armani, he blows kisses towards the capitol citizens and decided to sits down.

"So mister Benz, I heard your sister Gucci is a real up keep" said Celestia.

"Hey, hey my sister can be a piece of work but she's the best thing that ever happened to me" said Armani loudly, he gives a small scowl. Armani is very upset and hates the fact many can only see him and his sister beauty and not the thoughts that's going within.

"We'll all I can say is you seem to work out a lot" asked Celestia she winks towards Armani. He gives a big grin and winks back, he pulls out his shades and smiles towards the crowd when the buzzer rings and he flex's towards the crowd one more time and sits down.

Diamond was called up towards the stage, she wore a sliming red dress that clings to her perfect figure and has a spilt going up her left leg. Diamonds covered her dress and diamond patterns covered her dress. The spotlight was shone on her and she twirled a little and small slivers of rainbows shot from her dress and she seems to dazzle in the light. Diamond strolls her way towards the interviewer chair and she stands around and receives hoots and hollers from the crowd above.

"Why doesn't someone look so beautiful" said Celestia and she stands to present her dress but doesn't receive the same love.

"Ouch, someone's not loved" said Diamond, she shakes her head and gives a huge grin.

"Well anyway I heard of kids with drunk parents could be brutal" said Celestia; she smiles as Diamonds façade crumbles and she gets the thrill from the feeling. Diamond felt a little anger pulse through her veins; she wanted to punch her in the face but decided against it.

"Well, at least I don't look like a blue smurf" said Diamond, she regained her composer and smiled a little.

"At least my parents care about me" she said she smiled and waved at her father Ceaser in the crowd. Diamond raised her hand and slapped Celestia in the face. Diamon smiled and and looked at her nails.

"Awe, you painted my nails for me" said Diamond she blew a kiss and headed back towards the seat with the rest of the tributes.

Suitor Morrison walked out on stage, he was dressed in a diamond suit and he smiled when he was lead towards the seats with the rest of the tributes.

Ceaser Flickerman was brought to stage; his daughter couldn't handle the pressure of being an interviewer. But he could understand during the fifth-fifth hunger games he was slapped by the female from eleven but he continued with the interviews.

"District Two, Jinx Satan Corset Blade Whisper Moonlight" he called his voice cracking. He was around his days of death as an elder and was glad to come back on stage.

Jinx was excited she wore a nice little charlotte shirt that tightened around her boobs and made her look very sexy. She wore tight dark blue jeans that were splint and black combat boots. Jinx spread out her power of charm and seduction. She felt it spread through the room and the room grew quiet when she came out.

"Well someone felt lazy today" said Ceaser, he chuckles and rubbed her arm, she smoothed her dark red hair and smiled at him.

"Why, I was Ceaser it's a big day for me tomorrow as you know" she said with a cunning smile.

"I do, I've seen many pretty and charming girls, fall to their death" he said with a sour attitude.

"Well, I have something up my sleeve that won't let me fall like the rest of those idiots" she said with a giggle. Jinx watched as the crowd seemed to be on the edge of their seat and knew her skill of charm was working.

"So do you have a plan to become victor" asked Ceaser, he couldn't help but smile and blush when she looked at him.

"Why, yes I have an alliance and Moira and I will be on top and make it to the final three" said Jinx, she smiled and felt the charm seep through her words and enter into the hearts of the people.

"Well you are just a poised and charming young lady" said Ceaser, the buzzer rang and everyone seemed bummed when Jinx left the stage and headed out towards the seats for the tributes.

Onyx rushed out to the stage when his name was called, he wore a tight black suit and ran around the stage doing cartwheels and trying to impress the crowds. He rushed towards the dark purple glittered chair and flipped in the seat. The crowd seemed to be riled up when he made his big entrance.

"Well wasn't that a big performance" said Ceaser, he chuckled and gave a small smile.

"Yea, I like to be in the spotlight in whatever event I'm in" said Onyx he slicked his long black hair back.

"So do you miss anyone back home" asked Ceaser, he fluffed his graying hair.

"Yes, you can say I'm a real mama's boy and I really need my mother's guidance at a time like this in my life" said Onyx, he seemed sullen and very sadden talking about his family.

"So how was it to have a sibling lost in the games" asked Ceaser

"Well, you know how my brother was very nice but very demanding" said Onyx

"I remember a very giving but tough individual" said Ceaser the two seemed to be lost in memories until the buzzer rang and he moved off.

Circe walked in with a roll of thunder that crackles as her dark blue dress swayed whenever she moved. Lighting seemed to be like vines and weave its way up her dress and light a little.

"I know I look beautiful" she said with a flirty wave towards the crowd when she took her seat.

"I can say you're almost as beautiful as Jinx" said Ceaser, who looked her up and down.

"So let's cut it to the chase how does it feel to be without a family" asked Ceaser quickly.

"Ceaser to let you know it's been hard constant heartache" said Circe, even though she was here to kill the true careers she couldn't help but shed a tear. Circe was very quiet and mostly nodded to the rest of the questions Ceaser asked. She was brought back to that day and felt the arms of an aging man. Circe looked up and saw Ceaser and smiled and he wiped her tear away. In the distance the annoying buzzer ringed and she was ushered towards the seating for the tributes.

Wesson sprawled to the stage with a simple black tux and wore a silver tie that seemed to gleam in the light. He was very upset with the loud clapping and hollering of some of the capitol females. Ceaser was of great age and looked at him with a toothy grin.

"Hello Mr. Wesson" said Ceaser, she raised his hand up and he shook his hand. Wesson took a seat and smiled and blushed from all the lights and screaming the capitol was doing.

"Well, Wesson how's a handsome guy like you still single" asked Ceaser

"Well sir, I'm not very handsome at all I think people say I am for my own benefit" said Wesson; he slid his dark colored hair back and turned red.

"Well, ladies in the crowd clap if this guy here is very handsome" asked Ceaser. A wave of clapping and whistling was swirling around the crowd and Wesson was blushing even more.

"Well it seems to me that a few people here find you irresistible" said Ceaser

"Yea, I guess I do look good" said Wesson he smiled and the buzzer rang and he ran off towards the other seats.

Selina graced the stage she wore a gray bodice with white cut off sleeves with a multi colored skirt that flared and wore gray high heels that went up towards her knees. She felt so out of placed and her score was horrible for being a career and for volunteering. She watched as the capitol seemed to stare and only a few clapped for her.

"Hello Ms. Stonewell" said Ceaser, Selina curtsied and took her seat in the opposing chair for her interview to start.

"So for being one of the top three with the lowest score how does it feel" asked Ceaser, he seemed to keep a sad look

"Well, I feel if I got another chance then I can make a better score" said Selina

"Oh, so what do you think is the highest score you will receive" asked Ceaser

"To me Ceaser, I feel I deserve at least either a nine or ten" said Selina, she looked confident.

"So do you feel at a disadvantage for your disability" asked Ceaser

"Well Ceaser, I feel it sets me apart and makes me special and unique" said Selina "Also I feel it's an asset and not a disadvantage"

"Very, very moving to anyone with his strength deserves the crown in the next few weeks to come. Selina felt redeemed and a overcoming sense of confidence rain over her and she makes her way towards the seats when the buzzer rings.

Flint walks towards the stage he wears a tight gray vest with multi colored starts on it with a black dress shirt and wears a tight black dress pants. He has his shirt tucked in with gray boots that come towards his shin. Flint felt an over doing of confidence cover the entire place and feels the feeling cover him ad seemed to swirl around him.

Flint walked near Ceaser and smiled as he got to meet the great legened.

"Hello Ceaser" said Flint happily he smiles and shakes his hero's hand.

"Did you know you have changed the colors of this stage over thirty nine times" said Flint; he watched all of Ceaser's performances on this stage.

"Yes, its really nice to meet a fan" said Ceaser he gave an anxious smile.

"Anyway your daughter has brought a color you did in the first hunger games interview you did" said Flint, he stared at ceaser that seemed like hours and was rudely interrupted by the buzzer and was escorted out.

Moira came out and graced the crowd with smiles and she showed off her rose colored strapless dress with three white roses and she wore yellow heels. She smiled and waved towards the crowd who seemed to be excited to see her.

"So, Moira I saw that you shoot the gun" said Ceaser, he smirked

"Why, yes it was a tactic to get some sponsors for me" said Moira, she looked around for a few people to give her a smile.

"Well, if I could sponsor then I would take you on" said Ceaser, the two chatted and giggled a little until the buzzer cut them short.

Titan was up next but he skipped his interview and we straight towards the seating arrangement. He wore a thin gray dress shirt with a thin black tie and black dress pants.

"District Four Connor Thompson"

Connor walked on the stage he wore baggy jeans and a shirt that said Politics sucks. He made the capitol go quiet and was glad he had the power to shut these idiots up. He stood behind the chair and smiles when he sees the female gamemaker he made a fool out of yesterday.

"So Mr. Thompson why such a low score" asked Ceaser

"Well Ceaser, I feel the capitol has been in rule for way to long" said Connor.

"Well that doesn't answer my question" said Ceaser, he looked a tad puzzled

"Well, I don't care what the score says I know what my abilities, skills and limitations" said Connor with a confidence. A roll of clapping went up as he keeps speaking. The clapping continued and he smiled even thought he gave his protest he could get sponsors and get out of these games alive.

Kaia comes out in a tight lavender dress around her ribcage and a puff out tube skirt with fringed ends and lilac flowers covering the skirt.

"Well helloooo Kaia" said Ceaser, he smiled and watched the small petite sit in the purple seat.

"Hello their Ceaser" she said with a cheerful smile.

"How does it feel living in a career family" said Ceaser, he looked at her face change

"Well living in district four is the best I could ever ask for it is beautiful and loving" said Kaia

"But it's always hard constantly practicing and trying to become perfect and always dieting" said Kaia

'So the life of a career is harder than many would think said Ceaser

"Yes very hard" said Kaia the buzzer rang and she was off to the seats.

Freya and Marina were way too afraid to speak in public even though they received really goo scores. Instead of talking they would model the clothes they were presented by their stylist. Marina strolled on stage with a purple bra and purple tight athletic shorts and wore a cape of fishing nets. She had her hair pushed back and she looked magnificent. Freya came on stage with a long blue dress with a huge white bow on her back. Her hair was flared out with pearls and flowers entwined in her hair. They heard the hoots and hollers of the crowds and decided to go and sit in seating formation after they were done.

Pontus came onto stage; he swayed in a pale blue suit with a white top hat and white tie. He wondered if Sandy and his family were watching him on stage now.

"Hello Pontus" said easer, he admired his pale blue suit and Pontus straightened his white tie in place.

"So what a modest sacrifice at the reaping" said Ceaser, he could see Pontus change his expression.

"Well, I felt I didn't need anyone to die for me if I was called I was going to fight" said Pontus; he was very brave and felt his courage radiate off him.

"You know what I can feel your strength and power come over me" said Ceaser he smiles.

"Thank you Ceaser that's all I wanted you to see that power can come from anyone" said Pontus with extra power. The buzzer rang and Pontus was off. Macen didn't feel he was ready to do the interview so he left and went to the seating so did Jade, she was just ready for the bloodbath that will commence tomorrow.

Drew graced the stage with a tuxedo and walks towards the glittery chair that Ceaser has him sitting in. Ceaser looks him up and down and tries to reads his expression.

"Hello Mr. Silvergrass, Im just trying to read you" said Ceaser

"Why, did I do something wrong" said Drew he looks around and the citizens of the capitol laugh it off. Drew tried to laugh it off, but he started to blush.

"So hows life in district four" said Ceaser

"Everything's fine, I work in a bait shop and I work really hard in the academy" said Drew he looks around and the buzzer rings.

"Well that's all the time we have for, May the odds be ever in your favor" said Ceaser


	19. Bloodbath

_**Hey guys, please dont get mad at me if your tribute dies and please prepare for some blood and or rated r material**_

_**Also.. put on your favorite fast pumped song cause you'll need it**_

_**Also in the review tell me anything that surprised you**_

_**Read and Review...**_

Marina awoke to the smell of fresh strawberries, eggs and bacon wafted through the air. Marina knew this was the last day she would be able to smell this fresh food and see the capitol again until the final between her and some other tribute. She heads down the stairs and sees Freya chewing on some toast and she sees her plate placed beside her.

"Good morning Freya" said Marina, she looked at the pale girls face mascara ran down both her cheeks. Marina couldn't say she wasn't scared but she tried to be brave to the other girl.

"Freya everything will be fine with me at your side" said Marina, she kisses her forehead to comfort her. The two girls dine on the food set out for them.

Selina looks around at the strong tributes in her district look around. She watches as Moira and Jinx laugh and seem unnerved by the event that was heading its way towards the next hour. Selina and the group of district six tributes headed out towards the plane that would await them to take them towards the arena.

Posey couldn't eat anything this morning, she was too nervous and her stomach couldn't handle the digestion of food. She was only thinking of Risotto and the plane that she would have to commence to get close to the end. Posey walked towards the black jet plane, the inside was huge most of the tributes were sitting slumped over. She watched as Regale and Chains held their hands tightly together their knuckles turning white from the grip. She sat in the corner and a peacekeeper came and injected a tracker into her skin. She watched as the small lump flash and beat to life, was this her only way of survival a small object embedded into her arm. The jet went off and Posey curled in and drifted to sleep to get rid of the annoyance of the morning.

Suitor wiped a bead of sweat that formed on his forehead; he rubbed his shaven chin and thought over his plans of getting back home to see Glory and his family. The plane took off, and he seemed to drift in and out of sleep until he felt his eyelids finally close.

Suitor was awakening to the sound of rustling and he looked as the tributes filed together into a deep cavern. Many tributes were taken separately by their stylist and escort into small half lighted rooms. Suitor was finally led to his room and his escort came upon him, she twisted into a smile and she dressed him. This year the outfit was dark muted green cargo shorts that stopped above the knee with a light black windbreaker jacket. He twisted around and put on the black jacket was a sewn number one on it, he felt nervous.

"Tributes please step into the tube" the robotic announcer voice pleaded. Suitor walked up towards the tube and knew this was the last time he would ever see civilization until his return. Suitor never minded to kill but to see the blood spread and fall on your hands was the deal breaker. The ten seconds seemed like an eternity until the tube rose through the small hole and his escort waved him goodbye. Suitor waved back and he rose into the arena.

A soft breeze blew through the air and swayed the tufts of evergreen grass that held the arena together. This year a pine forest was the setting for this year's arena. the forest was thick and the tress were of all sizes from skyscraper tall to the size of an average human, brown pine needles littered the floor and a few black squirrels chattered and ran through the trees. The pine forestwas set upon a huge mountain that was a grayish blue in color and had snowcapped mountains. To the west laid a small cottage town that was destroyed by some sort of explosion but looked very abandoned. Many trees casted dark shadows perfect places for hiding and getting to kill tributes.

Moira had the outfit she had to wear, she wore dark green cargo shorts that stopped at her upper thigh with a black tee and a black windbreaker with a blue number two stitched into her jacket. She looked around the arena and it seemed so unreal. The arena had a type of beauty only seen through her eyes. She stares in awe at the arena and stares at the cornucopia. The cornucopia was a dark green with all the weapons and goodies ever seen. It stood in a small meadow that was ten yards up ahead. The countdown begins and she felt a prickle of anticipation for the bloodbath to come.

24….

23….

22….

21….

20….

19….

18….

17….

16…

15…

14….

13….

12….

11…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6….

5…

4….

3…

2…

1….

The tributes exploded into bolts and many ran straight towards the pine forest. Posey was swiftly running through, she couldn't help but think of killing her alliance off first before Poise and Diamond ever had a chance of killing them off. Posey stalked them as Marina and Freya swiftly trot towards the cornucopia.

Marina and Freya held hands because they were strong in numbers and Marina was excited to meet up with her alliance further into the woods. Freya and Marina reached the cornucopia first, Marina grabbed a small pack and Freya grabbed a couple of knives.

"Hey Freya knives are my weapon" said Posey, she felt a silent tear stream down her eye.

"Yea, I forgot" said Freya she said quietly and was very generous to give the knives away. Marina and Freya ran off towards the west side of the arena until a small knife hit Marina in the back of the head. Freya watched as her friend who gave her comfort, protection and new light in the world bleed to death. Her head was covered in blood and her hair was maddened. Freya bent down and became teary eyed; she brushed the pine needles off her hair and twisted her body over.

"Hello Freya" said Marina she let a tear fall and rubbed her hand over Freya's cheek. Freya kneeled down and felt run down the nape of her neck. She felt paralyzed and felt her body twist over, she cried when she saw Posey above her.

"Please, please" she whispered blood running into her mouth, Posey cried and brought the knife above her head and stabbed Freya in the neck. Blood splattered her skin and runs down her face, she felt sick and disgusting for killing the two females off. Posey rushed in the cornucopia and grabbed a decent pack and a knife vest and ran up towards the mountain.

Glint and Suitor graced the cornucopia a few more people arrived and Glint smiled. He grabbed his sword when Kaia came forward; she tucked and rolled when he tried to stab her directly. He twisted and she knocked out his legs out. Kaia giggled and tried to rush off until she stabbed in the chest by a dagger. Suitor smiled when she feel with a thud, he watched as the blood rose from her mouth. Glint felt anger pulse through his veins and saw her laying their he rushed over and stomped her chest in over and over again. Glint smiled and wiped the blood off his boot on her and Suitor and Glint grabbed a pack and waited for the rest of the true careers to come forward.

Armani stood on his pedestal as the rest of the tributes made their way off towards the cornucopia. He felt safe and he knew he had a wave of sponsors waiting to grace him with their gifts. Armani walked through the dark forest and whistled until he heard the sound of feet pad through the pine needles. He watched as two figures ambush him and tackles him to the ground. Poise arose on his chest and grabs his neck and strangled him hard the air in his lungs fading away from his body. He grips the pine needles and Diamond appears to hold down his legs. Poise watched as his face turned purple and the light fade from his sight. Poise giggled and they rush back towards the cornucopia were they saw a few of the true careers sit around.

Selina and Onyx were ducking it out on the back of a huge boulder, she managed to hold back his fist from punching her face in, onyx punched her abdomen and she feel like a rock. He lifted a stone and smashed her head in multiple times the blooding running down his arms and legs. He felt her last shuttering breath and he grabbed a really small pack outside of the cornucopia.

Poise and Diamond grabbed a few packs and the true careers scattered to search for more kills.

Moira and Jinx grabbed a few packs as the true careers leaped away and they heard four cannon boom in the distance.


	20. The Betrayl Of One

**Hey, guys i hope you like this chapter and guess what you guys can be sponsors but you can only sponsor other tributes and pm me if you are into it and everyone put on either Run by P!nk, Save me by Nikki Minaj and battle field by Jordan sparks **

Posey rushed through the thinning out pine forest as she made her way towards the grayish-blue piedmont part of the mountain. The mountain seemed to be pieced together with pieces of limestone and granite and small alcoves could make a comfortable living space for right now. Posey noticed the smell of blood and pine needles made a sweet aroma of roses. She cringed the past president was said to smell of blood and roses. She felt dirty and guilty, but this was her only way of getting rid of her alliance and she knew Regale and Chains were next. A narrow bubbling brook seemed to be carves perfectly into the mountain side and Posey wanted to wash the pain away. She stripped naked and dipped into the warm water, she went under and felt a little more relaxed. She watched as the blood seep away and she felt rejuvenated and clean again. Posey rose out of the warm stream water and placed the clothes on herself, she heard the soft crackling of brush and looked in the distance as Regale and Chains graced her vision.

"Posey" shouted Regale she ran towards her and Posey hugged her friend and she could smell strawberries in her hair.

"Hey, pose" said Chains, he hugged the petite female and brushed her hair back and she smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you guys" said Posey; she felt a panging feeling she would have to kill them tonight just so she could get back home.

"I think we should head towards one of those limestone caves" said Chains he pointed towards the closest cave and the two girls followed him as they made their way towards there.

Moira and Jinx rushed from the carnage that was the legendary bloodbath. Moira had a panging feeling that for a quarter quell this arena wasn't anything special. She thought over the arena of the 75th with a jungle island that was giant clock and the 50th a poisonous beautiful wonderland and the 25th the arena was the tributes memories. She shuttered to know what the capitol had up their sleeve this time.

"Hey Moira, that burned down cottage village is just a few meters away" said Jinx, she flicked her dark red hair back and smiled. Moira was happy that Jinx chose her as an alliance member. They finally made it towards the cottage village and the smoky smell of ha covered the area. The two girls wiped the sweat from their foreheads and sat in the most covered house in the village.

"Hey, Jinx let's check out bags to see what we have" said Moira, she smiled as she opened up her medium sized pack. Moira found three packs of jerky, a flashlight and a sleeping bag for one, a toothbrush and a washcloth. Moira looked at the item and giggled, she watched as Jinx pulled out some dried fruit, a pillow, a blanket and a silver knife. Jinx smiled as she wielded her weapon, the two girls decide to set up camp in the small closet that was covered safely by some rubble and think over some strategies that they had.

The cornucopia laid almost empty as the true careers divided up into two groups to check out the surrounding area for some tributes. Poise sent Glint and Flint to the eastern part of the arena, Circe and Suitor decided to keep watch for the cornucopia and Diamond and Poise headed to the destroyed village. The tributes dispersed and Poise rushed with Diamond through the sap scented forest and they watched as the sunlight shifted through the cloudless sky.

"So do you think Posey will do it" asked Poise, she flicked her flared blonde hair and smiled.

"That little girl better or she's dead meat" said Diamond, she continued to scant he area for tributes and caught the slithering shadow of a figure.

Glint and Flint held tight to their weapons as the pine forest started to thin out against the pine needles and the clear stream. The continued to scan the area, they watched as the grass swayed and the sun shine bright amongst the land.

Circe and Suitor waited among the cornucopia and they seemed bored of the way they were dumped with the grunt work.

"I'm the oldest amongst these idiots" shouted Suitor; he has never been upset with any human in his life. He watched as Circe flicked her hair back and she was actually beautiful.

"You're really pretty" said Suitor he felt his cheeks turn to a light red and covered his face. Circe couldn't help but smile; she was only seen as the girl's family who was killed by a victor. But she tried to push his compliment away because she was only here to kill these careers off. But she couldn't help but feel loved again she hasn't had someone say anything nice to her in a very long time.

Suitor looked up as Circe seemed to be debating her head wither or not to turn him down so easily. He felt bad for saying what he said but he could feel the pain Glory would be in, a rustling came in the distance and Circe and Suitor headed into its direction.

"Wesson threw a small rock to the other side of the cornucopia as the killers stalked their fooled prey. He scanned to check for any surprise tributes and watched as Connor Thompson Came into view. Wesson broke through the brush and watched as Connor smirked.

"Isn't someone smart" said Connor he grinned and Wesson felt happiness go over him.

"Did you throw that rock earlier" asked Connor

"Yea, they were stupid enough to follow"

"Yea, I know I threw another rock and they continued to follow it" said Connor

"Want to be an alliance" asked Connor, Wesson didn't plan on taking another person but agreed anyway and they both grabbed two packs and a dagger and headed to the north part of the arena.

Pontus slid through the bloodbath easily with a trident held into his hand and he followed the river that seemed to cut in a perfect tube shape up towards the cool gray mountain. He watched as the district one tribute's make their way up towards the cave and Pontus never would head into the trap that Gamemakers made. He hid amongst the cluster of Yalow bushes that dotted the small field. Pontus decides to think over is plan as he watched the area go completely black and the sound of a growl and scream filled him with a terror.

Onyx watched as the sun seemed to die and the light from the arena turn dark. Onyx rummaged through his bag and found a flashlight that seemed to only shoot two feet in front of him; he walked slowly trying to find a safe place to stay. The last time Onyx looked around he was deep in the forest. A growl sounded in the distance and Onyx felt his eyes widen he looked around; the light from his flashlight seemed to flicker a little. In the distance a humanoid figure raised in the distance and rushed its way towards him. Onyx ran as fast as he could, his chest heaved in and out and he felt his breath come in raggedly. That's when he tumbled and felt his ankle break, the pain shot through his leg and he screamed. The beast was upon him, he shot his light and watched as a bat the size of a six foot man run towards him. its wings was five feet in length and it had dark shorty stubbly hair and long fangs. Onyx felt his adrenaline pump and he started to crawl until the beast grabbed him and stabbed his back with its fang. Onyx felt the pain rush up his spin and he felt frozen. He felt the cool white fangs sink in his neck and he felt himself being drained away. Onyx tried to scream but was too late. The sound of a cannon rang through the arena and the light of stars spotted the arena.

Posey and her alliance were joking around until the fallen rose through the night sky. She watched as Armani, Onyx, Selina, Marina and Freya graced the night sky.

"Oh my gosh, Marina" shouted Regale, she became teary eyed and put her head into Chains chest.

"Only five died today" said Posey, she tried not to think of the blood splatter and the feeling she felt for killing two really good friends.

"Only nineteen of us left" said Chains he petted Regales head and kissed her soft pink lips.

"I'll make a fire and we can rest" said Posey, she set the fire up and couldn't help but tear up she was going to have these two really good friends killed for her own life and her best friends life at home. The smoke rose slowly through the air and Diamond pointed and Poise smiled as they made their way towards it.


	21. Betrayl comes with a price

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter and but on your favorite betrayal song for this chapter and tell me anything that was exciting**

**Also, I want to show my art skills so check out my poll to see who you guys want me to draw also y'all can ask me for some things to do...**

Kaia watched as the lights go out, the careers thought she was dead but she was really close to her death. Kaia watched as the fallen rose through the air and knew she would grace that sky. The soft beeping of a silver canned parachute floated through the air. Kaia smiled someone did believe in her and she clambered through the bloodstained grass and reached for the gift. She opened the gift up slowly and looked inside was a syringe she smiled. Kaia kissed the needle and found a slip of a paper.

_Just stick it in your wound and get somewhere safely signed Ajax…_

Kaia searched for her stinging chest wound and she stuck the syringe in deeply and felt the clear cool medicine wash through her wound. After a while she felt the skin repair and shift itself back into its place. Kaia rose from her spot, she felt dizzy and she stumbled a little, she went throw picking a small pack and she fled towards the cottage city to seek out protection.

Wesson and Connor decided to seek shelter against a clump of pine trees and Yalow bushes. Connor and Wesson climbed through the bushes and discovered a huge deep in the hill that was very sandy and comfortable. The two boys decided to look through their bags and see the items they required from the cornucopia.

Wesson dug through his bag and found two packs of jerky, a hairbrush, a blanket and a small pack of crackers and three small bottles of water. The soft ringing sounds of a silver parachute floated through the air and a huge smile came to his face. In the distance a huge basket full of fruits and a note was placed on top and Wesson was written on the front. Connor jumped for the basket and seemed to have a sinister grin on his face. Connor shuffled through the food and grabbed a peppermint and sucked the sweet and fresh taste of the candy. Wesson looked at the letter and couldn't help but smile at the letter.

_Here's something to help feed you. Make sure to share that with Connor. Sighed Cilo. _Connor and Wesson decided to set up camp and try to ration off all the food they had to keep over the next few days.

Kaia rushed through the pine trees, she felt the pine needles whip her cheeks and she felt a branch cut her upper forehead and blood slipped over her left eye and she fell with a thud and she lifted up slowly.

"For someone who came from the brink of death sure can hurt" she thought to herself. She was a meter away from the burned down cottages and she could hear quieted voices of two females.

"Jinx do you think the horrible darkness will come back" whispered Moira, she seemed upset and quivered in her voice.

"No, Moira don't worry we will be protected" said Jinx, she could sense the girl was confident with her observation. Kaia slithered through the area and she searched high and low for a place to keep her safe for the night. A low squeaking sound caught her off guard and she looks around and was smacked in the face by claws. Kaia rose up and she was attacked by a gigantic rat. The mutt was three times her 5'5 sized body and had yellow sharp teeth the size of dinner plates and the rat had beady black eyes and wiry brown hair. She grabbed a few sharp rocks and tried to throw them while dirt and blood caked and started to dry on her skin. She heard the female's voices and she turned around and ended up getting hit with its tail and she was tossed back and was knocked out cold.

Jinx brought her blade while Moira brought a sword. Jinx's sword was very menacing it had a handle in the shape of a bat with a hilt that was black and red in color. Jinx and Moira ran beside the rat from different sides and Moira slid in and slashed the creature's ribs and it let out a shriek. The rat mutt twisted with agony as its blood spilled from its side and Jinx knew this was her time. Jinx jumped up in the air and softly patted on the creatures back and stabbed it with her sword in the back of the head, the mutt fell with a thud and she hollered with excitement.

"What are we going to do with Kaia" asked Moira, she gave a puzzled look and shrugged. Moira and Jinx dragged her body towards their new home and waited until she woke.

Titan hasn't left his spot from the clumps of pine trees with Drew and Macen who waited behind him. Titan managed to gain a few sponsors and they were running low on supplies so soon.  
"I think it's time we go after the cornucopia" sad Titan he looked around with confidence.

"Yea, great idea leader" said Drew with sarcasm, he smiled as Titan gave him a disgusted look. The three males headed towards the cornucopia and could see the people looking out for the new fresh supplies.

"Okay, we need to kill these tributes" said Titan, he looked around as Circe and Suitor stood awkwardly together and Suitor lightly kissed Circe. This is our chance; Titan started to use his power and seemed to cover the two tributes.

"Ah, ah" shouted Circe and Suitor, they feel to the ground and they started to thrust and shout. Titan and his alliance walked through the clearing as Titan kept his power in his control. Macen grabbed two packs and Drew grabbed a Trident.

"Finish them" shouted Titan, the power in his voice gave a fresh alertness to the situation and Drew came down and stabbed Circe repeatedly. Circe screeched and shouted with pain as she felt the blood seep through her holes and cannon was heard after she took one last breath. Titan asked Macen to perform as well; Macen felt a sadness bubble up in his being. He reached for a small kitchen knife and slit Suitors throat as he was in mid scream. Macen watched as blood spilled from his neck and stain his skin and covered the dark green grass. Macen wiped a tear away as Titan came back into his form and they walk off back towards the pedestals that kept them protected so far.

Glint and Flint decided to rest from the dangerous blinding night that seemed to cover the arena. Glint and flint rushed back through the trees to discover the bloody scene that was brought from them.

"Their dead" shouted Flint his whip crackled in his hand as they watched the damaged and they waited by the stream.

The sunlight seemed to break over the horizon as Diamond and Poise makes their way towards the smoldering fire. Posey watched as a parachute descended and she reached for it. Posey reached inside and found binoculars inside "Please don't let this happen" read the note inside. Posey watched as her two friends slept in peace. She looked through the binoculars and watched as two blonde heads bobbed their way towards the group.

Poise and Diamond made their way towards the tributes and sauntered up the mountain and could see the three in their little cave.

"Regale, Chains there on their way" shouted Posey, she screeched and the two tributes woke up.

"Who's coming?"

"Poise and Diamond" said Posey with freight

"Why, Hello Posey" said a very hissing voice and Posey turned around to see Poise and Diamond standing in the cave opening. Posey felt a lump pass down her throat and her blood pumped faster.


	22. The Death Of A Sinner

**Hey guys, check out my new poll..**

**Read and Review...**

The fading light white sunlight seeped through the fissures in the rubble. Kaia awoke with a killer headache and felt her hair form a tight hairball and she felt very dirty. She stared around the room she looked around and saw two of the females from district two sleeping away. Kaia wondered why they kept her alive but she smiled and liked the thought of a little friendship here in this place of horrors. She decided to look through the bags to get some items and leave these girls. Kaia shifted through the bags and felt a sharp pain tremor up her spine as she fell to the dusty ground fur. She felt a sharp lightly glowing blade press against her neck.

"I don't think I would do that" said a hissing voice, Kaia knows this voice. She felt herself lifting up and the knife not leaving her light tanned neck.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to escape" she said panicked without trying to flounder and tremble. She felt the blade slip away and she was pushed into the ground and she looked up at Jinx.

"I know I like your cunningness" said Jinx with a smile. Kaia swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"I like you, so I'll give you two choices stay with us or I can kill you on the spot" said Jinx with a grin; she showed her rows of sharp teeth.

"I'll stay" said Kaia, she smiled when Jinx lifted her up and felt relaxed that she may actually win the games.

Jade managed to grab a pack and many sponsors gave her plenty of gifts for her to live off of in the cold mountainous region of the large mountain. A strong gale sprung up and ran a tremor through her mink furred jacket she was given. Jade was rummaging through her pack and knew she would have to head to the Piedmont section of the mountain to retrieve food. She grasped a soft feathered hilt of a dagger and she swiftly trudged through the soft white snow and headed towards the warming rocks and grass that dotted the area. Jade slid her knife into her combat boots and headed towards the soft sound of rustling.

Pontus looked as a sponsor gift glides through the air and he smiles. He rushes towards the gift with a trident in his grasp. Pontus brings the gift back and opened it to find a small container of medical supplies. Pontus smiles and he turns around until he hears a rustling and brings his trident out and felt the sickening strength of his trident go into flesh. Pontus watches as Jade sputters, he felt sick and dirty he never intended to kill someone in these games. Jade laid still blood pulsing through the holes he created. Pontus rushed towards her with the kit in hand.  
"I'm so sorry Jade, I never intended for this to happen" said Pontus, he continued to look through the supplies for something to seal the wounds.

"Pontus, please don't do anything when I die I'm going to bad place" said Jade

"Don't talk like that you'll be fine as long as I can help you" said Pontus with a tear lightly falling. Pontus was too busy crying to see Jade pull her knife from her boots.

"Pontus, I'm not going out of this alone" she whispered, Pontus leaned in to hear and was stabbed in the abdomen. Jade used her last bit of strength to twist the knife and felt the warm syrupy feel of blood pool around the both of them.

Poise and Diamond covered the cave entrance with their weapons I hand staring at the two tributes that would come to death. A light beeping was heard and Diamond turned around to see a sponsor gift float its way towards her. Diamond reached for the object and ripped it open to see a large dagger.

"Oh, great gift" said Poise she smiles and looks at Diamond who throws her sword off the mountain.

"So do you know why we're here" asked Poise she flicks her hair back and smiles.

"No Poise, Please" cried Posey, she felt her guilt overwhelm her to see the two people who actually liked her die.

"Why should I it's your fault" said Diamond she giggles

"What's going on" said Regale; she hid behind Chains who grips a dagger.

"Just a question, Did Posey set a fire" asked Diamond

"Yes" said Regale with a fret tone

"Well there you go" said Poise

"What do you mean" said Chains

"Posey, created an alliance with us and she set a fire here so we can come and kill you" said Poise with a giggle, she twirled her blonde hair around.

"What" shouted Regale and Chains, Diamond rushed for them and Poise came from behind them. Posey felt a rush of adrenaline and she jumped on Poise but was pushed into the rock wall. The sounds of crumbling and the stressed rock wall collapsed. The rock pieces created a wall that blocked Regale and Chains from the three females.

"Posey what was that for" shouted Poise, she gave a sneer and was very upset with Posey.

"It doesn't matter now, they'll starve" said Diamond she grasped Posey's hand and the three females rushed back to get back with the others.

Glint and Flint awoke to the sound of two cannons that ran in the distance.

"I wonder who was that" said Flint who looked around with a firm grip on his whip.

"You know what I wonder were Poise and Diamond" said Glint he looked with anger.

"They are so stu.." said Glint until the three girls broke through the pine trees.

"Where are Circe and Suitor" shouted Diamond

"They're kind of dead" said Flint he rose up to keep his head up.

"What do you mean" shouted Poise

"Well when we came back they were lying on the ground not breathing and they were taken by the hovercraft" said Glint with anger in his voice

"Why do you have Posey" asked Flint, he looked at the small female up and down.

"We chose her to join and I'm glad she accepted since there are only four of us left" said Diamond.

"But she is too goody-goody" said Glint he smiled when she saw her nostrils flare.

"Just to let you know I killed Marina and Freya" said Posey, she felt sad expressing this. She watched as the faces of her alliance change to smiles except Flint.

"That's amazing said Poise she came towards Posey and hugged her as Diamond tried to tell them their plan.

Wesson and Connor were walking around the small area that was hidden amongst the brush. When Connor pointed out the sun started to black out for this year's quell.

"Wesson flashlight" Connor shouted as Wesson brought him the flashlight and the arena shifted to ink black. The sound of high pitched screeching worried Connor and he threw himself to the ground and brought Wesson down with him, the sound of rustling was heard and a growl was signaled as well. The first blackout only lasted two minutes but this time it seemed to last four. The light was starting to rise and Connor watched as a lycan was seen with black and gray fur and two hooked black claws that were sharp with coal black eyes. Connor held his breath as the creature stalked off.

Regale and Chains were hugging each to her for comfort as a soft glow was shown on the rocks. Chains and Regale watched as a tunnel was carving itself besidethem and they rushed into the darkness with a pack at hand.


	23. A Secret Told

**Hey, so how are you guys and here are the poll results **

**1st-Drew**

**2nd-Jinx**

**3rd-Connor**

**4th-Selina**

**5th-Moira**

**This tributes shall get their very own drawings cant wait to show y'all my skills **

**Read and Review...**

Regale and Chains slid through the low ceiling tunnel that was built perfectly. A low light green glow illuminated from the wall and Regale could tell that worms were slithering around the wall. She couldn't help but think why Posey would leap and attack Poise. Regale smiled and a relief feeling washed over her she knew she wasn't bad at all.

"Chains do think Posey is really turned on us" said Regale with a tremor in her voice. She felt his rough tan skinned hand squeeze her thing dainty hand.

"She did turn on us" said Chains with anger he threw her hand away.

"But she attacked Poise" said Regale she could see a slight light fading from the wall to see his teeth clenched. Regale could hear his breathing come in short ragged breaths that she couldn't stand.

"Regale she probably miscalculated her jump and hit Poise by accident" said Chains, he bared his teeth trying to control his anger.

"I know she did it to protect us" said Regale

"Regale, please just stop"

"What do you mean" she said a few tears falling down her face

"You are too trusting and way too naïve were in the Hunger games this isn't the place for babies" said Chains his anger felt like fire spreading over his veins.

"I'm not naïve, I just see the best of people" said Regale trying to sound tough.

"What did you think we were going to have to kill her sometime" said Chains

"Maybe we could have three victors" said Regale with a fret; she watched as the glow worms dimmed when Chains started to yell.

"Three victors are you kidding me, the capitol will never let that happened" said Chains with anger. Regale quieted and she sat on the ground as Chains stood a tear falling from his eyes. He couldn't get angry like that again not like what happened last time. He continued to say quietly never again, never again.

Glint and Flint were quietly sitting close to a brink fire that burned silently while the girls set came three meters away. The stars were bright and Glint couldn't imagine it already being day four and many tributes were still running around this arena. He had a feeling that the capitol will be bringing some excitement to this arena.

"I'm getting so tired of these girls" said Glint his nostrils flared from his anger.

"I understand Poise and Diamond but Posey just made our ranks" said Flint, he brushed back his dark blonde hair and gripped his whip tight.

"Well she betrayed her friends and she's playing the innocent act" said Glint; he felt confidence and could sense it flowing from his mouth into his words.

"I have a plan, I'm going to kill all three girls one by one" said Glint, he smiled and flicked bangs out of his eyes.

"Your funeral" said Flint, he blew the fire out and the two boys made it back towards the camp. Diamond his amongst the pine trees the soft sap flowing over her arms and she smiled

"I finally get to kill something" she said quietly.

Posey watched as the fallen appeared upon them in this arena, she watched as the profiles of Pontus and Jade stream the area.

"I'm so glad those idiots are dead" shouted Glint, Posey felt a tear slowly fall ad she snuggle underneath her sleeping bag to get rid of her pain and guilt.

The morning brought a soft fog that spreads over the arena; Drew clutches his spear to go hunting for prey. He brushes the dew soaked bushes and watched as a small hare skittered around the small meadow. Drew listened as the sound of rustling feet came towards his pathway, he gripped the spear he had and waited patiently.

Posey awoke before the light of the sun came into view; she gathered a pack and waited for a chance to break. This wasn't what she wanted at all it angered her to be with these deadly fools. She chewed into a cracker and heard a battle cry that's was near a clump of pine trees. Posey rushed over to see Diamond stabbing Glint viciously in the chest she watched as the blood trickled down her arms and legs. Posey watched as she looked up at her and smiled, she ran she heard the patter of hard feet behind her she didn't want to be part of this. She continued to rush the wet pine needles made it hard to maneuver through the trees and the uneven ground that lay out between them.

"Posey, Posey" shouted Diamonds voice, she continued to push harder trying to escape her death, Posey slipped and she tumbled down a steep hill and she landed into a small meadow. She felt a sharp pain cut through her ankle and she stood shakily up the pain increased in her left ankle and she continued on slowly. Posey strained her ears to hear the soft padding of feet but she couldn't hear anything from what she could hear.

"Hello Posey" said a deep voice, she watched as Drew slowed his way towards her, she smiled something good finally came her way. Drew rushed to catch her before she fell with a thud on the cold wet ground. The two headed towards the small camp that Drew and his alliance set out a few meters away.

Kaia and Jinx were slithering through the edge of the woods that touched the small blown up cottage town. Jinx jumped up a tree and she continued she slide up and down trucks to find prey around. The dark beating of footsteps and the roar of a mutt. Jinx brought her vampire blade out and watched as a five-story sized Grizzly Bear crushed through the trees. Jinx watched as its wispy brown fur covered wooden spikes. She felt a pang go through her heart that was cold. Jinx instead of place fear on her face decided to encounter the beast. She came towards the tip of the light brown branch and she through her body and the bear roared he released the millions of spikes and two hit her straight in the heart and she fell with blood following closely behind.

Kaia watched as the great Jinx fell from the air and landed right on the ground with a thud. She rushed over to check on the female and could only see her sitting up pulling the wooden spikes out and she cursed.

"Only four left" she said with sadness as she rose up, the wound that cut her quickly patch itself together. Jinx felt a little pain as the nerves were stitching it's self together.

"Jinx" shouted Kaia, she watched as the small female looked on with horror.

"What, What are you" stuttered Kaia her knees boggled and she ran away with the pain and new knowledge she required.

Jinx watched as she fled away, she ran after her the speed was astounding she felt the need to bite. She watched as Kaia was close to her grasp. She slinked her way towards Kaia and tripped her, the sickening sound of bones breaking rang in her ears. Kaia left stunned and bruised she felt her hair and head become lifted, she knew she was dead. Jinx buried her sharp white teeth into her flesh, the blood pooled into her mouth and she felt a little more at ease, she could feel the life force that drove this girl to slink away. She wiped her mouth and threw her body into the bushes as a cannon was heard in the distance.

Wesson and Connor walked away from camp to find some decent prey in this area. Wesson clinched his dagger as a small rabbit passed by he watched as it looked into his eyes and smiled. Wesson couldn't hurt a small little beast that ran through the earth's floor.

"Kill it" shouted Connor, he hesitated and threw his dagger the opposite way as the hare ran off in the distance.

"You idiot, we've been hunting since this morning" shouted Connor, he was getting tired of Wesson's girly attitude toward killing. They headed back to camp when they saw a package for Connor waiting patiently. Wesson busied himself by setting a fire for when the darkness would come and Connor opened the metallic shell of the holder.

"Connor use this only when necessary" said the small note Connor lifted up a small tube that carried a single blue pill.

.


	24. The BloodShed Of Many

**Hey guys I have a two part poll for you guys to check...**

**You can vote up four times but two for tributes you want to bring back and vote two for tributes you want to come back**

**Enjoy... Read and Review...**

**Day 5-**

Posey slowly limped beside Drew as they rushed towards the covered camp. Posey watched as a small clearing was covered by bushes and clumps of Pine trees casting long shadows in the clearing. She pushed her way through and saw Macen and Titan sitting around skinning a fresh killed hare.

"Who is that" shouted Titan, he was pulling his power from his mind and watched as it cleared when Drew stared at him.

"This id Posey Reynolds" shouted Drew he grimaced watching as the fog from Titan's eyes quickly dispersed from his sight.

"Why is she here" asked Titan

"She was getting chased by Diamond and sprained her ankle" said Drew; he continued to stare to keep him in check.

"Well she can stay as long as she's useful" said Titan, he continued to skin the rabbit when a huge earth shaking rumble came onto them and that's when a huge beast entered into the area. A huge shaggy haired Grizzly bear broke through the trees and roared.

"Holy crap" shouted Drew, the bear looked confused as it shot its spikes and it spread everywhere. Drew gave courage and dodges a few of the spikes and threw his trident at its leg and it stumbled. Drew rushed over to a small stream a few meters away as the three other tributes scrambled. Posey tried to run but her ankle's pain was too great for her she watched as the monster was stumbling breaking trees and falling on its back towards the camp. Macen watched as a huge shadow was casting over them and he rushed towards Posey and pushed her just in time as they got rolled into a rough grassy area. They both rose up and looked around and Drew came towards them and smiled to see them alive.

"Where's Titan" asked Posey, she watched as the two boys smiled and hug.

"He's finally gone" they both said with glee, Macen came towards Posey and helped her up she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, for saying me" she said, she could feel a heat coming on her cheeks and heard a cannon in the distance. Posey watched as the bear slipped through a hole in the ground with Titan along for the ride.

"Wait wasn't he President's Snow's grandson" said Macen with a fret

"He was, only danger can come with that" said Drew they watched as black clouds spread over the sky and lighting crackled the sky and a small spark of a fire spread through the area.

Moira gathered water up as the rain came down hard; she was worried about Jinx and Kaia when she heard the cannons go off. She dropped the iodine pills in and set up camp. She heard a slight footstep and Jinx greeted her presence, she looked around and Kaia wasn't insight.

"Where's Kaia" asked Moira, she watched as Jinx's presence seemed grim but happy at the same time. But she felt a pushing feeling to let her relax and not worry about what's going on with Jinx and stick with what's going on with Kaia.

"She was killed by a bear mutt" said Jinx, she felt shocked but keep cool.

"I tried to rescue and save her but it was too late" said Jinx, Moria gave her a huge hug as they rationed food for the next few days to come.

Regale and Chains rose from the sandy floor and continued to trek the floor of the tunnels. Regale could hear the constant pounding of the pouring rain that rained down on the mountain she had a sickening feeling when she heard the two cannons that it was coming to the final ten and they would try to get the games to hype up as much as possible. The rain continued and the sound of rushing water was heard, she watched as Chains rushed towards the outer walls and tried to get her to climb up.

"What's going on" shouted Regale; she felt fear cover her in a blanket.

"Everything's fine just climb" shouted Chains, the sound of water rushed in, the ink black liquid swirled and thrashed water onto them. A jagged rock cut Regales thigh as she struggled to climb. She felt her finger slip and Chains looked down right nervous as the water continued to come around her and take over her. She screamed when she watched Chains get swept away by the water, she felt scared and the water continued to splash and pulls her, she heard cannon and cried when she knew he was dead. The water swept over her continuously and she decided that this was it she was done she let go and she was dunk into the water and she felt the power of the currents. The currents banged her into the rocky surface and she felt her back break and felt her skull open as she bleeds to death in the tunnels.

Diamond watched as lighting and the smell of burning wood flared into her nostrils. She couldn't believe she lost Posey, she walked as the rain came down hard and she came upon a dismembered camp of Poise and Flint chatting under a rock overhang.

"Hey Diamond" said Flint he watched as a small trickle of blood covered her cheek and scratches cover her left arm.

"What happen you look terrible" said Poise

"I was attacked by Glint and I killed him" said Diamond she watched their mouths open agape and they looked around.

"Where's Posey" asked Flint he tried to look for the small petite female but she was nowhere in sight.

"I was trying to find her but she ran off somewhere three kilometers away from our location I'm just guessing" said Diamond she wiped the sweat and grime away with a cloth and decided to get cleaned up.

Connor heard the faint crackling sound of the announcer for this year's games ring through the arena.

"This year we shall be taking one tribute out of these games and bring back one of the dead tributes to take their place" said the announcer "The capitol shall vote for who leaves and returns so everyone make a good impression so you can be let out" said the announcer as the crackling shook the air and the rain went back on. Connor knew this maybe his only chance of leaving, he grabbed the bottles and he filled it too its brim and slipped the pill into Wesson's bottle. Connor returned to the camp as Wesson sipped on the water and he slowly slipped into sleep. Wesson awoke to find him hanging from a tree he felt his arm dripping with blood. The darknesswas back and he watched as a small light came towards him.

"Hello Wesson" said Connor "I'm sorry but I'm getting out of here and this was my only way good luck" Connor said, he slipped away and turned the light off as the rained continued to drip down on them.

Wesson felt very betrayed and watched as a growl was heard and he tried to hold his breath as he felt soft wiry fur brush his arm and lick his blood slowly. The beast came towards him and attacked his neck with anger and he screamed as it tore into his flesh continuously.


	25. The time for one to leave

**I'm sorry for not updating last week but here's a chapter for you guys to try out**

**I shall give you give another chapter in about an hour or two**

**Please read and review...**

The roar of the capitol crowd brought their new interviewer out Celestia. She gripped the microphone and gave a huge grin towards the crowd of adoring fans. She was utterly surprised that they wanted her back after the events that took place on the interviews of the tributes. Celestia got her face cleared of the bruise Diamond left when she graced the stage to cry off of the stage. She took a lot of classes on being stronger as an interviewer and to back bite her tongue, when it came to giving too much of the information away. Celestia smiled and continued to wave as she graced towards a silver armchair.

"Hello Panem" she shouted through the mic as it screeched from the high pitch yell.

"We shall be bringing back one tribute and shall be taking one from the arena" she smiled with glee as she continued to talk. She watched as fifteen yellow circular tubes rise from the floor and the dead tributes slowly awake from their once eternal sleep.

"The winner for this year is Selina Stonewell" said Celestia, she watched as Selina slid from her yellow tomb and smile looking at the crowd.

"I'm back, I'm really back" she screeched as she feel to the floor and cried her eyes out.

"Well time for the tributes to say goodbye once again said Celestia as the poisonous gas filled the tubes. Selina rose up to see the tributes chocking and she watched as foam bubbled from their mouths and they started chocking on it.

"Wait, wait Regale, Marina, Freya" she screamed as she watched the girls chock and die on the foam and she runs over trying to bust the glass open. Selina tries to bang on the glass to crack it open when she bombarded by three peacekeepers and she dragged away from the stage, she feel her legs skidding against the rough wooden floor the heat burning her legs. Celestia waves to the crowd as she signs off and the cameras switch back towards the arena.

The sun rises in the east as it breaks dawn apart by her limbs and it sinks away. It has been five now six since the sun rises that these tributes have been in the arena.

Posey rose up slowly as she looks around and hears the sound of screeching through the air.

"This year Jinx Moonlight shall be taken out of the arena" said The announcer as the voice disappears. Posey felt upset that she wasn't able to escape these wretched games, she may actually have a chance if she continues the same way as she did. Posey limps towards a small brook that bubbles near them. She wipes away the dried drool and tears she left behind last night. Posey remembered crying for hours when she saw Regale and Chains faces appeared into the night sky. She was going to win for them no matter what and she knew she would make it far.

Macen and Drew ration out the last few bits of hare they caught yesterday before the godforsaken darkness took over the arena again. Macen noticed as the days went on the darkness lasted longer as each day came. Macen had an idea to outdo the arena darkness but he hoped it would work when the time comes. The sound of shuffled feet came towards their small camp when Posey came towards them. Macen felt his cheeks turn red as she came towards him. He still could feel her soft light brown lips on his, he kissed her cheek lightly as her cheeks started to blush.

"Jinx gets to leave the arena" she said with anger

"You're lying" said Drew, as he huffed a big puff of air and sunk back in the ground.

"Yea, she leaves sometime today" said Posey she leans on Macen and he wraps his arm around her waist. The two bite a few pieces of hare as they continue to plan their day.

Poise and Diamond were awoken to such horrible news when the announcer left the arena.

"That little bitch gets to leave the arena" shouted Diamond, she was very angered. Her fluffy blonde hair now in knots, her skin seemed to be bleached with dirt and dried blood covered her upper arm.

"Diamond please you need to relax" said Poise as she started cooking breakfast. Poise was busily cracking some freshly caught eggs that Flint found. The sizzling noise brought a soothing relaxation to the tension driven group.

"I'm leaving this arena if it's the last thing I do" she said softly

"You're talking crazy"

"No poise I'll kill Jinx if that's what it takes said Diamond as she left with the sound of a chopper in the distance.

Moira rose to hear the soft sound of a chopper as she watched Jinx give a huge smile on her face.

"What's going on" she asked, she watched as Jinx looks her up and down and smiles as she rises.

"I'm leaving"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving the arena the capitol voted for me to leave" she said with a smile. Moira smiled as she came towards her and gave the sweet girl a hug when she felt a sharp pain spring in her back. Moira knew she was stabbed as Jinx pulled the softly glowing sword and she fell on the ground.

"Sorry but this may be my only chance to kill you" said Jinx she waved goodbye as she sprang for her ride home.

Connor slinks through the blown up cottages when he heard an ear splitting slice when he watched Jinx slide from the door and runs away. He strolls towards the small room as he watches Moira bleed away into a small pool of blood. Connor contemplated whether or not to help her rushed in and grabbed his medical supplies. He applied pressure as the blood clotted up and started to stop flowing. He covered and washed her wound as she moaned on, he stitched her cut up and placed a bandage over the cut and left her there. Connor looked through the bag and grabbed a few beef jerky strips and a dried apple. He left the small room and continued to look around the small cottage complex.

Diamond followed the chopper as it came towards a small meadow field outside of the cottage area. She smiled when the ladder came down and she heard footsteps when Poise came towards her and smiled.

"Hey you're ready to go" said Diamond as she watched Poise move around agitated and nod. The two females swiftly run towards the ladder and they grabbed the thick rope and started to climb. Poise looked around as Jinx made her way towards them and smiles with a glowing sword in her hands.

"Diamond she's here" shouted Poise as they continued to climb, Poise continued to watch as Jinx grabbed the rope and seem to climb with swiftness. Poise witnessed she was right behind her and she tried to kick her face in when she grabbed her leg.

"How's it going" said Jinx, she gripped the rope around her arm as she threw Poise down as she plummets towards the earth. Jinx giggles and smiles as she watched Diamond looked in horror as she continued to climb. Jinx giggled that this human thought she was going to win she leaped and was right behind Diamond. Jinx pulled her long blonde hair as she pulled her over the edge and drop her down to plummet towards the earth. Jinx leaps again and she lands into the chopper as the Capitol peacekeepers look with horror but they continue to fly out of the arena.

Flint followed the two females as they climbed the rope ladder and they both fell to their death. He walked towards them and watched as Diamond seemed to still have a fighting breath in her. Flint went towards her and pulled her neck up as he grabbed his whip and choke her to death. He felt her chest slow and then finally stops he smiles knowing that he may make it to the final two and win these games.


	26. Death of angels

**Hey guys, here's the other chapter please enjoy and i finally finished the drawings of your tributes**

**So look up Kofrolowfro on deviantart to see the picture and review to tell me how it was...**

**Read and Reviwe...**

**Day Seven-**

Moira awoke and felt very dehydrated and lightheaded as she slowly rose up to. She shifted towards the edge of the room where she was seeing a puddle of her dried bed. Moira still felt the sickening stab of her blade and the way her lips formed a Cheshire cat smile. She watched as she was left for dead and rescued by some kind of angel. She was woozy and a little dizzy when she watched a sandy haired male fixing her wound and cleaning it up. Moira marveled at the angel's courage and watched as the light of the day grew into the evil darkness of the arena.

Connor stood around clumps of bushes as the darkness rose and covered the night sky. Connor clicked the flashlight on as he came up towards a huge pine tree as he made his way towards the tree he lunched on and shifted towards the upper branches as he heard a growling sensation underneath the tree. Connor felt fear spike up his spine as the creature started to climb the tree. Connor continues to climb up as the beast continued to climb; Connor came towards the top and felt a hard breeze cut across his face. He could feel the branches of the trees bend and creak, Connor knew he needs to take flight he jumped off and dived. The piercing sound of the bat mutt came behind him as it gripped him in its hind foots. He felt the wiry fur scratch his skin and the claws squeezing his sides. Connor got an idea he shuffles his dagger out of his jacket pocket, the silver dagger looked sharp enough to get rid of his little problem. Connor gripped the dagger as he cuts into the bat's soft belly, the beast released him and Connor formed a tuck and roll as he landed on a rock and rolled down towards the soft spring green grass. Connor felt himself fall into unconsciousness as the darkness seeped away.

Flint was the only true career left in their group as the darkness went away. The shining stars brought a little relief as the fallen was sprung through the air. Flint watched as the pictures of Diamond and Poise grace the night air.

"Good riddance" he said out loud, he smiled and chuckled as he ate the last bit of hare and decided to go out and hunt some tributes to get out of here alive.

"Seven, only seven of us left" said Posey as she looked into the air and watched as Poise and Diamond graced her view.

"I'm glad those two are gone" said Drew he was busy sharping his trident. Drew threw back his hair as he focused on getting out of here soon.

"Who do you think came back?" asked Macen as he wrapped himself around Posey. He kissed her cheek and set up her sleeping area so they can be well rested for tomorrow.

"I hope it's Selina" said Posey; she had a pang of guilt in her heart she hoped Marina or Regale would grace the arena to win. Posey was so focused on surviving she forgot the reason why she wanted to win Risotto. She played a memory in her head of the two when they played games together and spent endless time of her talking to him, she felt tears fall and a soft hand brushing them away. Posey looked up and watched as Macen smiled and kissed her cheek. She was very thankful that she had such a strong rock for her to be in this arena like this, Posey kissed his cheek and drifted off to sleep.

Selina stood in her tube as she was brought up to arena the breaking dawn brought a jovial feeling to her. She graced the tufts of grass and watched as the cornucopia gleamed in the morning light. Selina looked through the cornucopia, she slinked her way through the golden horn and she fished out a small pack and sharp arrowheads. Selina moved through the horn and stuck close to the shadows the pine trees casted as she came towards a rock edge and looked at the slumped body of a male. Selina contemplated the idea whether or not to kill the male, but since she graced with this opportunity she decided to see if she could help him. Selina came towards him and looked at his grotesque appearance, she looked at him dried blood covered his face and seemed too slid down his neck gravel and dust covered his arms and legs. Selina searched his bag and grabbed a washcloth she poured water on it and wiped his skin clean. She marveled at her work and she left him lying on the ground as he seemed to stir.

Posey and Macen split up with Drew to go hunting for some prey and maybe to kill some other tributes. Macen Gripped Posey's thin tan hand as the couple strolls through the pine trees. The sweet smell of sap and pine needles brought a Christmas like environment that they felt content. The rustling sound of bushes brought them to a crouch as Macen brought his trident close to his chest, he threw the weapon and the sickening sound of bone cracking brought them a smile. Posey rushed over and lifted the trident they caught two squirrels and a chipmunk. Macen and Posey smiled the sunlight started to thin out and the light was disappearing.

"It's only been two hours since dawn broke through" said Macen, he knew it was happening. Posey clutched the flashlight as they walked through the dark. The light flickered from over use and eventually the bulb blew out and they stood in the dark.

"Macen I'm scared" said Posey she clutched his hand as they moved on through the forest. The soft sound of rustling feet and howls made her skin jump, she heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Macen" Posey screamed as he was thrown to the ground and a lycan tore through his body, she heard as his skin was torn and he continued to scream. Posey cried as she rushed away from the scene when she heard the creature turn its thick muzzle towards her and run right behind her. She could still feel the pain of her ankle but she continued to push her way through the pain, the creature was closing in as she tripped over an overgrown root.

"Ahh" she screeched, she felt claws hold her down as drool fell down on her neck, the beast held its claws towards her neck and sliced her neck open as she bleed to death.

Connor awoke to the sound of screaming, he rose up quickly and felt his body go numb and his head started to spin. He was sitting in the darkness and fear started to prick him, Connor remembered flying and the beast that almost took his life. He rushed up towards a small tree and quickly climbed towards the thick limbs and held on closely as two cannons went off in the distance. The sky shifted and the stars rose up in the sky and he felt a little better.

Drew hid amongst the bushes as the lycan growled and sniffed the air but disappeared as the stars rose in the sky. Drew watched as the fallen rose up into the sky from tonight. The pictures of Macen and Posey rose through the night sky and he felt tears rose in his eyes.

"This isn't over" he mouthed to the capitol as he watched the fallen disappeared from the sky.


	27. Flames Arise ToBurn

**Hey guys.. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter..**

**Day Eight-**

Drew slide through the dew streaked bushes as day eight rose towards threw horizon. The soft light brought heat to his cold skin and dried his tears away from last night. The solitude of last night was hard for him to handle, he wasn't by himself since he was in the training room. Drew always had an alliance, a friend or a witty individual that would hang around him so he wasn't always alone. There were only five people left and four deaths left for him to be crowned and lave this godforsaken place. As the games went on since the first games this was the climax and the most insane things the capitol creates come around this time. Drew felt a pang in his stomach as black clouds roll their way towards the sun.

Connor was rocking back and forth he didn't think he would make it far as he thought. He shifted around and started around the arena as dark clouds covered the sky and thunder was sounded in the distance. He grabbed his pack and headed into the danger that was of this arena. Connor knew that today the capitol will be receiving their victor and this arena was going to turn into hell. Connor shifted through the fierce winds and the light drizzle of rain as he tries to find a tribute he can kill to bring him closer to victory.

Selina drew from her small alcove of Yalow bushes and relaxed as the comforting rain washed over her gritty skin. Selina came back from a bloodbath tribute to the final five and she was close to victory. She felt a tad bit of guilt that she didn't get fight the right way in the arena. Selina felt she was almost seen as pity or cheated to have not live through the torment that was the 100th hunger games. Selina feasted on three crackers and sipped lightly on water. She enjoyed the smell of rain and loved watching thunder storms, the lighting shifted to a strange color she had never seen green the lighting was green. Selina watched as it touches the ground and a spark emerges. She noticed the fire wasn't its usual reddish yellow color but it was black with the tips purple. The fire seemed playful like it seem not to burn anything in its path but it almost seemed to bound like a young puppy. She didn't trust it as it spun around her ankles and lashed its purple tentacles around her and the heat burned her skin and she tried to run away but it gripped her towards the ground. Selina felt her boots melting the melted boot was sticking against her skin and she cried with anguish.

"Ahh, Ahh" she screamed, the fire was twisting around her leg as her skin seemed to deplete and melt straight away. Selina grins her teeth to try to numb the pain away as the fire coursed its way up towards her throat, the pain was too mind blowing. She felt the heat burn her skin and burn her throat open as she cried from the pain. Selina knew she dying and she accepted it as it came over her face and she black out from all the pain that she was consumed it from the intense heat.

Moira rain through the slick pine needles as a cannon went off in the distance.

"Only four are left" she said silently as she slipped on the pine needles a sharp pain ran through her side as she landed on the hard ground. She rose slowly up as her breath was coming in shallow the thunder roared as she continued to walk until she ran right into Drew. Moira felt fear spike up her spine as he gave an intimidated look towards her and gripped his trident tightly. Moira knew she was dead for sure she knew his skills but he was always such a nice person from what she heard around the training. Drew released his look and felt safe when she was near him. Drew always felt that she was good person and he trusted her even though he never really got to know her.

"Alliance" said Moira as she looked away from him and felt her cheeks shift to a reddish pink color.

"Yea, until were the final two and you'll be a strong competitor to beat" said Drew as he wraps his arm around her waist. Drew and Moira head towards a safe clump of Yalow bushes when the smell of burning wood brought them to their sense as two thin lines of black and purple flamed tip fire raced across the dark green grass towards them. Moira and Drew sprinted towards a small meadow that held two other tributes as well.

Flint was busily washing the days away as black clouds raced around the sky and thunder boomed everywhere. Flint was pumped that today would be the final day. He was ready to bash some heads and was excited to feel the golden crown that would cover his head. Flint gathered his pack and his feathered whip as the stench of burning grass and wood entered into his naval cavity as the scent rushed over towards him. Flint squinted his eyes in the distance as he saw black and purple tipped fire rush over towards them. He ran when he watches the fire leap around and it tried to surround him, he rushed into a small brook as the fire rushed beside him. Flint was very nervous when he came towards a small meadow near a cornucopia and fire surrounds him in a small circle.

Connor was immediately running when he watch the fire struck its way around him and he runs towards the cornucopia. Connor could see another body and his fire path still on his heels creates another circle that surrounds the two of them. He listens intently and looks carefully at the weapon his enemy was carrying, he could tell a whip. Connor brought out his dagger when the sound of hard footsteps came towards the two of them.

Moira and Drew were surrounded by a huge wall of fire that seemed to push them closer to the other two tributes it surrounded. Moira was nervous as she grabbed her small sword and held on tight. She looked intently into Drew's eyes as he gripped his trident. The heat of the fire was intense as it seemed to singe the tips of her hair to form black tipped marks.

A knife was thrown as the sound of a gruff screaming was heard and a tribute fell as three more were prepared to finish this of as only one will have the odds in there favor.


	28. A Victors Torment

**Hey everyone there will be either two or three more chapters after this one. This may only happen depending on how i set up the chapters and how long each one will be.**

**Also if your tribute dies that doesnt mean you cant review the other chapters that are too come but i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and i hope the victor will suprise you.**

**The song i thought was perfect for this was Fly by Nikki minaj ft. Rhianna..**

**Enjoy...**

**Read and Review...**

Flint fell as a huge dagger was thrown at his neck and his veins were slowly pumping the life away from him. He could feel drowsiness covering over his eyelids as he watches the other three tributes look with panic. Flint watches as the tributes circle each other with weapons in hands as Connor rushed over and jerked the dagger out of his neck, the jerking motion of the dagger created a deeper cut into his jugular vein as he was starting to seep away the fire coiled around his ankles. The heat from the playful fire brought terrified pain, he wanted to scream but the loss of blood kept his mouth dry and quiet. Flint watched as the heat continued to burn as it came towards his wound and he felt his neck exploded.

Connor slid the knife down his tattered shirt and the sound of an explosion ran through the fiery walls of their new arena, he looked to his right as he sees the bloody remains of Flint lying on the ground. The sound of a cannon rang through the air and Connor knew he was only two more kills away. Connor felt a little panicky when he stared and tried to size up his competition. He knew well that Moira was very head strong and she is quick and very decisive when it came to pressure situations. Drew on the other hand was strong psychically and quick with his speed and is a born leader. Connor sensed that an unspoken connection was between the two as they started at each other for a brief second.

"You two are in an alliance" said Connor with a smirk, he watched as their faces shifted.

"How cute trying to come to final two together so sweet. I hate sweet" said Connor with fury, he knew he would get the blood pumping in Drew and he would ready for this attack. Connor watched as Drew gripped his trident hard and he rushed over towards him.

Drew felt the anger bubble inside of him as he pushed on and continued to run. The trident in his hand was ready for some blood soak as he ran towards Connor's smirking face. Drew watched as Connor pounced and land right on top of him, Drew pushed his dagger in his abdomen and Connor rolled into the grass as he came towards the fire wall. Flicker of heat rose over his arm as he felt the heat run up and down his arm burn. Connor withered in the pain and he rose up with his teeth heavily gripped. Drew watched as Connor held his arm and could see the red marks of the fire burning his arm; he smiled and heard Moira in the distance.

"Moira come on let's finish this chump" said Drew has he pushed his hair back, sweat beaded into his eyes as he rushed back towards Connor. Connor watched as the two tributes came towards him with their weapons held high. He gripped his dagger as Drew rammed into him, he slid the dagger over Drew's chest and watched as the blood spread before him. Connor watched as Drew fell back and looked up into his eyes. Drew felt the pain on his chest well up and he felt like he was hit by a truck. Drew bit through the pain and rose up when he watch Connor fighting with Moira.

Moira was nervous, she bites back her emotions as she came up towards Connor and jutted her knife towards his chest. Connor slid back and jabbed his dagger. Mira dodge and she felt her hair get pulled when Connor held her head back and exposed her neck.

"This is going to be fun" said Connor as he presses the dagger into her neck slowly. Moira felt a stream run slowly down her neck as she felt the hard packed earth. She looked up to see Drew stabbing Connor in the legs and she heard Connor's screams. Moira felt tears well up and she wiped the blood away as Drew came towards her.

"You will be a great contender" said Drew as she rose up and nodded she gripped her sword and watch Drew fall right in front of her. Moira looked in the distance as Connor was slowly pulling his way towards them. The knife was jutted in the back thigh of Drew; she gripped the dagger and came upon Connor.

"Kill me I want you to, I want you to look me in the eyes and remember you killed an innocent person" said Connor as he smiled and sweat beaded down his face.

"You're not innocent, you're a monster" said Moira, she spit s in his face and she grips the knife as she plunges it into his head and he falls with a cannon right behind him. Moira fell when she heard footsteps and Drew came upon her. She remembered she had to kill another person for this nightmare to be really over.

Drew charged her and Moira was ready she gripped the sword and dagger as he swiped at her legs and she jumped. Moira threw her dagger as it lands in his left arm and he continues to swing. The trident hits her face and cuts her eye. Moira screamed as blood covered her vision as she blindly stabs into his deep flesh and heard him fall with a deep thud. Moira fell as she wiped the blood away and screamed when a cannon went off.

"The winner of the 100th hunger games, the fourth quarter quells Moira Delaney" shouted the announcer. She cried as tears feel down her face she watched as confetti fell around her and she was airlifted out of the arena.

Two days later….

Moira touched the three white puffed lines she kept on her face from her games. The memory often caused her mass hysteria and many sleepless nights. Today she would be given to Celestia to go over the events of her games and then on her victory tour to meet the helpless faces of the other families of the children she killed. Her stylist held her hair in a waterfall bun as it flowed down her shoulders. She was graced with a beige dress with an x cross going over the front to create a collar and left her back out. The dress was pleased in the bottom with three huge pieces and she watched as small black flames crawl around her dress as she walked. The prep team and stylist marveled at her natural beauty. She twirled and watched as a smile carved into her face.

"That's the first you smiled since you left the arena" said Pan her stylist, he twirled her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Just to think we cleaned all that" said her prep team, they giggled and Moira felt sad that they made that comment. She was rushed towards the stage when she was called, she graced the stage as the flames leaped off of her and the dress returned to its normal form.

"Don't you look beautiful" said Celestia as she smiles and slides her hand up her fore arm.

"Why, thank you" said Moira she tried to put on her best fakest smile she could so she could get over this. Celestia faced the screen as the reaping came to order. The excited look on her face was nauseating she wished she could slap herself. Moira wished she could get rid of the inevitable realization on her young deer eyed face so fierce and ready to go into these games a winner. She did she was a winner and she was so upset that she finally got what she wanted. The bloodbath came along and she almost felt herself break as they hollered and screamed at Freya and Marina being killed. Moira felt sick and disgusted with all of the gruesome details as they came towards the final few days.

"It must have sucked to live in such a cramped space" said Celestia as she jeered Moira to look at her. Moira was ready to leave when she heard the killing of Kaia.

"Oh right I forgot, Please bring Jinx Moonlight" said Celestia, Moira felt sick and was ready to blow chunks when she watch jinx graced the stage. Jinx wore a puffy red dress with black skulls covering it and a big black bow that looked perfect in her hair.

"You bitch" shouted Moira, she was angry when they played the video of her getting stabbed by Jinx.

"Tsk,tsk, tsk, don't you that kind of language Moira" said Jinx with a snicker.

"I was your friend Jinx, I helped you and followed your ever word" said Moira with anger.

"Moira, I just couldn't leave the arena without having a little fun" said Jinx she smiled and Flicked her hair back. Moira felt the anger boil in her she curled her hand into a fist and slapped her face. Moira left the stage with the crowd agape and she cried her tears away.

Moira left for the train as it took her to the next destination that will be district four.


End file.
